


The Black Swan

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Twilight [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Billy Black Father, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Drugs, Druids, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shifter character, Shifters, Swearing, Twilight References, Vampires, Wolves, protective jasper hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Lupe is the biological daughter of Billy Black and Ashlee Swan after an affair many, many years before. Now married with a step son on top of her own daughter, Ashlee is finally happy.Now Ashlee is back in Forks with her daughter in tow and Lupe finds herself more then drawn to Jasper Hale, the mysterious, brooding vampire she goes to school with.





	1. Lupe O'Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set present day, not 2005, just so i can use movie, tv and music references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original profile I made for her was more detailed, and including changes to Jasper. Unfortunately the site that that was on deleted my account and I lost it. I also had this whole page that explained Noah and Pops type of druidry which was also lost. 
> 
> I have tried to replace what I can

Birth Name: Lupeta Swan

Adoptive Name: Lupeta O'Ryan

 

Nickname: Lupe (Most) Little Wolf (Ashlee)

 

 

Appearance:

Height: 5 ft 6 in or 168 cm

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

 

Portrayed by: Kaya Scodelario

Place of Birth: London, England

Nationality: Dual English and American

 

 

Species: Shifter

 

 

Occupation:

High School Student (Currently)

Waitress (To come)

 

Family:

Ashlee O'Ryan nee Swan (Mother) (Lauren Graham) – Occupation: Illustrator /Waitress

Oliver 'Pop' O'Ryan (Adoptive Father/Step-father) (Colin Farrell) Occupation: Owner of Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe/Chef - Druid

Noah O'Ryan (Adoptive/Step-brother) – lives with his mother in Seattle. - Druid

Billy Black (Biological father) – This will make her the rightful Alpha not Jacob.

Jacob Black (Paternal younger half brother)

Rachel Black (Paternal older half sister)

Rebecca Black (Paternal older half sister)

Ephraim Black (paternal great-grandfather)

 

Geoffrey Swan (maternal grandfather) ♰

Helen Swan (maternal grandmother) ♰

Bella Swan (maternal cousin)

Charlie Swan (Maternal Uncle)

 

 

Mother's dogs:

Froggie (Corgi)

Eisenhower (German Shepard)

Chico (Chihuahua)

 

Others:

Logan - Lupe's future best friend, and Noah's future co-partner (Logan and Noah will both be imprinted on by Leah)

 

Personality:

There is something inside Lupe that feels broken. Lupe is mysterious and rebellious. Not only is she rebellious and mysterious, but simultaneously she is a “fuck it” kind of person. Yet she can see people clearly. She can see people’s weaknesses, strengths, and also can get into people’s heads better than most. (This may or may not be something more then just personality ;) but an aspect of her shifter blood)

Lupe spends most of the time acting the part of detached beautiful wizard. Fixing problems and seeing people. Her detachment though seems partly due to an extreme fear of intimacy. She does not like to get close to people and even voiced this to her mother asking what love is for. Ashlee being one of the only people who know the real Lupe knows that Lupe does care no matter how detached she may feel.

She is capable of love, but the feelings of love scare her.

Lupe is a thrill seeker. She loves the chase, she loves games, she loves talking in riddles, and loves to party. This is the only way in which Lupe can successfully relate to people in the world. Emotions she does not understand as evident by her art topic for school. Though she may able to observe and analyze emotions she definitely does not know how to handle them, because they offer her no sense of control or comfort.

 

She is always in control of the situation even if she is not talking. She is in control. Until she starts to get attached or fall in love then she starts losing that control in an epic fashion. However when Lupe sits silently on the sidelines watching a scene unfold she is aware of everything and everyone. She is the puppet master and has the nuanced to pluck the strings if it interests her to do so.

She feels as though attachments make her weaker.

Those who seem like they have control never actually have it, because most of life is uncontrollable. Those who are healthy accept that things cannot be controlled those who are not try to composite or force it.

 

Lupe is a complex girl who desperately needs help. Though everyone failed to realize this, because she comes across as controlled and confident. The mysterious girl who knows everyone’s deepest darkest secrets and can manipulate a situation can not for the life of her fix herself. She plays games and parties hard, because it is the only way for her to feel close to anything she could possibly call pleasure or happiness.

 

Lupe self medicates by smoking weed and taking pain killers.

 

Trivia:

Lupe plays the guitar

Lupe is an amazing artist

Lupe loves nature

 

 

 

Wardrobe:

Lupe signature characteristics includes her 'ripped clothing’ look (Lupe's style is all about the destruction of clothing to reflect her rebellious and destructive behaviour. She would even take a piece of clothing and rip it to shreds so that it’s different and she won’t be wearing the same thing as anyone else) Lupe also likes to wear mainly black with gold jewellery and stacks of bracelets.

Lupe's shoe collection consists of Doc Martens (or imitations, with a colour scheme of cherry or black), black lace up boots, sneakers, Vans and Converse.

 

Make-up:

Lupe's signature looks is the smokey eye and the cat eyeliner look. This look best compliment her blue eyes.

 

Pairing:

Jasper Hale

 

  * In this version vampires can have tattoos. (Jasper has at least three from his human life including the star of Texas)

  * I had notes on things in his bedroom; military journals, a disarmed rifle, photos, calligraphy set, American flag. 
  * I don't know if any of you read the old version on wattpad, but If you guys remember something I've forgotten....Pleas, please, let me know. 



 


	2. Chapter One

Lupe loves napping in the sun as it flows in through the window of her camper van, warming but not over heating. She sighs softly and then pulls off her sunglasses as her step-brother Noah knocks on the window from outside of the camper, Lupe groans and looks to him, he smirks at her and sets his own sunglasses over his eyes before leaning in through the open side door.

“Morning” he greets overly happily, she hates that about him, he's always happy. Much like his father. Lupe's step-father. It's the Irish in them. Happy little leprechauns. And she loves them for it at the same time.

“Why the fuck are you awake?” she complains.

“The sky's awake, so I'm awake” he answers sing-songy and dramatically, she groans.

“No, don't quote Frozen you berk” she counters sitting up. “Seriously? Which of us is the bloody girl?” she climbs out of the camper her feet hitting the warm sand of the Mexican beach, she takes a deep breath and then turns back to the camper and pulls her bag closer and pulls out a shirt. “So what's say we hit up Los Mochis?” she asks changing her shirt, Noah shakes his head.

“You said you'd pick up your cousin” Noah reminds her, Lupe looks to him. “Bella” he adds, she makes a face and nods.

“Yeah” she stretches her neck and her hands out in front of her before bending down to touch her toes.

“We should be heading back anyway” he adds as he grabs his toiletry bag from the camper and pulls out his toothbrush and paste before he climbs into the camper. “It'll take about....9 maybe 10 hours to get to Phoenix” he points out looking over the map on the counter. “Depends how we get on at the border” Lupe sighs and throws her head back to look up at the sky.

“I'm going to miss Mexico” she admits sitting in the open side door pulling her boot up to retie the laces.

“We could always come back” he offers around his toothbrush, he leans over the sink and spits before turning to her. “Hey, maybe next time we can bring Bella, maybe she'll end up being really cool” she looks to him and shoots him a look.

“Last time I saw Bella” Lupe starts. “I was seven...and I was bored”

“You were seven” Noah argues.

“Well my Uncle Charlie has never moved, and the only place he's been on holiday is Phoenix....”

“Okay, if we're doing the apple thing, should we look at you” he teases nudging her back with his boot. “You and Ash are nothing a like....”

“Well neither are you and Pop” she argues standing and climbing into the camper.

“Nice defence” he counters with a smirk, she shoots him a look as he slides the door shut and they both climb into the front. Lupe rolls down the driver's side window and then starts the camper. “Know what I'm going to miss?” Noah asks grabbing a smokers tin from the dash, she looks to him. “Freedom” he answers, she shakes her head and starts to drive away.

“Your mom's not that bad” she counters as he rolls a joint with the weed in the tin. “She let you come to Mexico”

“Yeah, wearing this” he holds up the tracking pendant around his neck, Lupe looks to it and fights a laugh, it's hilarious really. “Not like yours” he mumbles. “Yours let you move out” she scoffs. “I love Ash” he tells her. “Ash is awesome” he adds and then licks along the paper to act as glue.

“Into the back garden” she argues back. “She let me move into the back garden”

“Yard” Noah corrects. “It's back yard. Damn English woman” he grumbles with a smirk.

“I can pull over and leave you in Guaymas” she threatens, he laughs and lights up. “I swear to whichever God is real I will do it” he laughs harder lighting the joint between his lips. She holds out her hand for it when it's lit.

“No” he argues. “You're driving....” he smirks at her as she shoots him a look.

“Since when does that matter?” she argues setting her hand back on the steering wheel. “Put the tape in” she tells him, Noah smirks and pushes the tape hanging out of the tape deck into the player. They both relax into their seats to enjoy the drive to Phoenix.

….....................

9 hours later, Phoenix, Arizona: Noah leans against the camper as Lupe knocks on the door of the house in front of her, her sort of Aunt Renee's, she actually rather likes the woman, completely out of Charlie's league. The door opens and suddenly Lupe is engulfed in arms. Renee's arms. Bella sighs behind her mother completely embarrassed by this display, Bella is more like Charlie is every way, not that Lupe is that different from them, none of them are people people, they prefer their own company and being alone, which seems to be a Swan trait. Renee pulls back from Lupe.

“Look at you all grown up” Renee coos pinching Lupe's cheek, Lupe smiles slightly as Noah chuckles away watching. “And so beautiful” Renee cups Lupe's cheeks and smiles. “I can't believe it's been nine years”

“Mom” Bella complains. “Leave Lupe alone” Though the last time they met was when they were 7, the cousins have been in contact over the years, swapping news and updates, and the likes. Bella actually likes hearing about Lupe's adventures, Ashlee is more free with her daughter, has been since she turned 15, since then Lupe's been travelling all over the place in what was her mother's camper, England is a small country after all, compared to America anyway, and the last 4 weeks in the states have been spent with Noah catching up and travelling whilst her mother and his father set up in Forks. And unfortunately it is now time to go back to reality.

“All packed?” Renee asks turning to Bella.

“Yes” Bella answers and then turns back into the house to grab her bag, Renee turns to Lupe.

“It must be weird for you, being in the states?” Renee asks, Lupe shrugs.

“Not really, I mean, not any more, at first it was...” Lupe admits. “Mostly because people kept staring when I talk, Americans have this weird thing about the British accent” Renee laughs and nods.

“We do” she agrees. “I don't know why” Renee admits, Lupe shrugs back in agreement. “Who's the young man by the camper?” Renee asks eyeing Noah over Lupe's shoulder.

“Noah” Lupe answers. “Pop's boy”

“Wow” Renee whispers. “I mean, the Irish must have something in them....” Lupe smirks a little and nods.

“Must be the Irish” she agrees as Bella returns with her things. “I'll let you both....have a moment” Lupe offers and heads towards the camper, Noah opens his arms and Lupe sets herself in them, resting her head over his heart as he wraps his arms around her. “I'm already exhausted....why do I have to fake nice?”

“Because you're human” he answers. “And that, dear not-sister, is what we do” she sighs against his chest and flexes her jaw, it hurts from fake smiling at Renee, it's not that she hates the woman, she's just not comfortable with niceties, or interactions, or physical interactions. She's fine with Noah, cause they've been family and friends since they were both 4 years old, twelve years of friendship and honestly it's only the last few years in which Lupe was comfortable with him enough to let her barriers down around him, and not even he knows the real her. Not deep down. She takes a breath and closes her eyes, Noah strokes her arm watching Renee and Bella say goodbye. Bella, clutching a cactus from Renee, turns to the Noah and Lupe. Noah nudges Lupe and she looks up and to Bella as she walks towards them, nervous, awkward, so much like Charlie.

“Bella, this is Noah” Lupe introduces. “The step-brother. Noah, this is Bella...cousin”

“Oh, nice to meet you” Bella offers, Noah smiles back at her and nods.

“Same” Noah counters. “We should get on the road, it's two days to Forks”

“Two days?” Bella asks.

“We can't drive for 24hrs” Lupe offers. “Me and Noah will switch in LA, and then stop in Sacramento, switch again in Portland and then home for tea” she tells Bella. “It'll be fun”

“Fun?” Bella asks.

“You told me you wanted to travel more” Lupe reminds Bella.

“I do” Bella agrees and then nods. “Two days” looks between them. “Fun” she agrees. Lupe shoots Noah a look before sighing, she has a feeling this will be the longs two days of her life. She turns back to Bella and smiles.

“Let's find a space for you bag” Lupe moves to the camper. “There should be some....somewhere” she mumbles and pulls a few things out from under the chair in the camper. Bella looks around the inside of the camper. “Sorry about the mess” Lupe offers. “We've been living in it for the last 4 weeks” She manages to slide Bella's case into the camper. Lupe smiles at the cactus. “And there is plenty of space for him” she teases taking the plant and setting him in the sink. Bella takes a deep breath. “Don't look so worried, it's safe, there's a seat belt here” Lupe tugs on the seat belt on the small sofa. “Legally required” Bella looks to Lupe.

“It wasn't...I wasn't...”

“It's fine” Lupe assures her as Noah climbs into the passenger side. Lupe sighs and turns to the drivers side as Bella climbs in closing the side door behind her, Lupe shoots Noah another look, he shrugs and tucks their little pot stash under his seat, they both already have the feeling Bella's a....rule follower, everything has to be done by the book, there's not going to much about them that they have in common. Which means that all their 'extra-curricular' activities will have to be put on hold for the next two days.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

Bella leans on the back on the seats as Noah now drives, Lupe relaxes in the passenger side, sunglasses over her eyes. Bella smiles little. It's like a scene from a really mellow music video in the camper, a little cliché but oddly relaxing.

“Is this what you two do?” she asks, Lupe looks to her and pulls off her sunglasses. “You two travel around in a camper....”

“This trip is my first” Noah admits. “It's more Lupe's thing”

“And Aunt Ash doesn't mind?” Bella asks, Lupe snorts.

“It was her idea” Lupe answers. “My 16th birthday she gave me this camper and told me to make memories” she shrugs. “So me and some friends from school took off to Paris that weekend”

“Just like that?” Bella asks, Lupe leans on the back of the seat next to Bella.

“Why not?” Lupe asks.

“Lupe has a, what Pop's calls, a fuck it attitude” Noah offers with a smirk. “She sees something, or wants to do something, or whatever....and she just says....fuck it, and goes and takes it or does it.....”

“You can take anything if you want it enough” Lupe agrees.

“And you never get in trouble?” Bella asks.

“There's always trouble” Lupe answers. “But life's boring without a little trouble” Lupe raises an eyebrow at Bella. “Have you ever been in trouble?” Bella shakes her head. “And how's life?” Bella looks down a little.

“Kind of boring” she admits and looks up at Lupe.

“Stick with me, hun, I'll get you into trouble before you know it” Lupe teases.

“I'm not sure that's a good thing” Bella offers back with a smile, Lupe shrugs.

“Perhaps” she counters.

“At least it won't be boring” Noah offers looking back at Bella. “Give it a week, you'll see what I mean” he looks back to the road, Lupe returns her sunglasses to her face and leans against the door, Bella smiles a little and looks around the camper, hints of Lupe's trips everywhere, a small Eiffel tower charm hanging from the curtain rail, a Spanish handheld fan pinned to the side of the camper, a photo of Lupe and her friends on a beach in Portugal, a tin of Swiss chocolate, a book on learning German, a Scottish fiddle, and a tin of Turkish coffee, and that's just the things she can see are from other countries, how many of the things in this camper are actually from Lupe's travels she doesn't know. And Bella's never been anywhere other then the places she lives. Which to be fair she only remembers Phoenix, and she's travelled to see Charlie in Forks, and that's it, when Ashlee and Oliver visited with Lupe, they came over from England to Arizona. Bella wasn't old enough to argue with her mother, if she had of been she might have tried persuading Renee to take her to England. That would have been awesome.

.................

Lupe is driving by the time they reach Forks, Noah sits in the back with Bella, two days on the road with the two of them and Bella feels...different already, lighter, freer, they're so easy going and Noah is....like a wise sage.

“Check it out, hun” Lupe points out a sign on the side of the road. “Welcome home” she teases Bella who looks out the window to read the sigh: 'The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246'.

…..........

As the camper drives through Forks, Lupe takes in this logging town every store front has a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign is two loggers sawing a stump. The police station is a small wooden building across from City Hall.

“It's like a lumberjack threw up an entire town” Noah remarks, Bella and Lupe are silent for a moment, processing what he just said, before they are both laughing. Noah chuckles along with them.

…...........

The camper pulls up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full of firewood. There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an old buoy. In the drive Charlie's police cruiser, and parked at the side of the road Oliver's black truck and Ashlee's bright yellow and green vw bug. Lupe shuts off the engine as the front door opens and her mother hurries out. Noah opens the side door of the camper as Lupe climbs out of the van, Noah and Bella joining her. Ashlee engulfs Noah and Lupe into a hug as she reaches them. Oliver chuckles walking towards them slower letting his wife get it out of her system, she's like this every time Lupe goes away. Ashlee pulls back and looks over the two teens, checking for injury or tattoos or piercings, before she steps back and looks to Bella.

“Bella” Ashlee greets moving to her.

“Aunt Ash” Bella greets back.

“Look at you” Ashlee coos and pulls her into a hug. “I hope they looked after you” she whispers.

“They did” Bella assures her.

“Good” Ashlee whispers pulling back. “They didn't try to get you to smoke pot, did they?”

“Mom” Lupe scolds. “No, we didn't”

“Just checking” Ashlee counters giving Bella a small wink. “I'll let you see your dad” she tells her warmly as Charlie leaves the house behind them, Bella smiles despite the fact she didn't really want to move, but felt like she had to for Renee and Phil, her new step-father she guesses. But she does love her father. He looks over Bella and then offers a small smile.

“Your hair's longer” Charlie points out, Bella touches her hair.

“I cut it since last time I saw you” she corrects.

“Guess it grew out again” She just nods. Silence. “How's your mom?” Charlie asks Bella.

“Good”

“Okay, this is awkward” Ashlee states taking Charlie's arm. “You're so awkward” she tells her brother. “Let her get settled” she whispers to him, he nods a little, Bella offers Ashlee a grateful look. Noah moves to Bella as Charlie and Ashlee walk away.

“Give me your cell phone” Noah tells Bella who frowns but does as he asks. “Here's my number” Noah offers Bella typing his number into her phone. “If you have any Lupe questions” Bella smiles and nods. “I'll be your instruction manual, but, don't be afraid to talk to Ash either, this family maybe be batshit crazy but they're good people”

“I'm starting to see that” Bella admits. “I mean I've only met my own Aunt and cousin once before but....”

“It's easy to see” he offers, she nods. “Yeah, Ash she just....radiates love and affection, like you can smell it on her” Bella nods.

“Yeah, she reminds me of my mom actually, Ash and Charlie are so different, but I know Charlie kind of raised Ash cause....their parents were quite old when they had Charlie so....” Noah nods a little.

“Plus” Ashlee states now behind them, Noah and Bella turn to her. “They got sick when I was little, and Charlie practically raised me whilst taking care of them....another reason for us to move here” she looks to Charlie who is talking with Oliver, she looks back to the two teens. “Charlie's been alone for a long time, I'm here to kick his ass into gear” she looks to Bella and smiles. “And hearing you were coming back, kind of pushed me into coming home sooner, It's been a long time.....and I'm no longer scared” she offers softly and looks to Noah. “Are you staying, sweetheart?”

“Just tonight” he answers. “Lupe's gonna drive me home in the morning”

“Alright, don't forget to say goodbye” she coos and walks away.

“And one little bit of advice” Noah whispers to Bella. “Don't fight the O'Ryan current” he teases. “Just enjoy the crazy ride” Bella laughs a little. “And maybe wear a seat belt” they share a look, he nods to her and then heads to Lupe, hugging her from behind. “Not-sister” he greets, she smiles a little and pats his arm. Bella looks to them sadly, Lupe is her biological family and she has no relationship with her, not like she has with her step-brother, her fake brother,

 


	4. Chapter Three

Lupe sits in the open doorway of her camper with Noah as she rolls herself a joint, he has his headphones around his neck as he texts away to his mother, she's very protective, mostly because she doesn't approve of Lupe and Ashlee.

“So are we doing anything tonight?” Noah asks looking to Lupe, she shrugs lighting the joint. “Technically this is the last day of our trip...” Lupe takes the joint from her lips and blows out smoke.

“Beach?” she asks. “We're close to the coast, there has to be one near by, bonfire, music, weed, drink....a mini party” Noah leans against her and smiles.

“Actually, that sounds perfect” he leans back into the camper reaching for his jacket. “Almost forgot how cold it gets here” he grumbles pulling the jacket on.

“You live in Seattle” she points out.

“Yeah and we spent the last week in Mexico” he argues and then stands lifting his jacket to sniff at himself “I need to change, you think Charlie'll let me use his bathroom”

“I don't see why not” Lupe answers. “Let me finish this and we'll go inside” he sighs and sits at her side again.

“I'll look up beaches” he points out as he pulls his phone out.

…...............

Bella and Charlie carry her bags into the house. The house isn't stylish (the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V.), but it's comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian Billy Black, this is also Lupe's biological father. Photos of young Charlie and teenage Ashlee, smiling with one another. Handmade cards to “Daddy” and photos of Bella. She winces at herself, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground.

“I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. And I cleared some shelves in the bathroom” Charlie tells Bella who then grimaces.

“That's right. One bathroom” Bella's eye lands on a photo of a much younger Charlie and Renee, on vacation, beaming with love.

“I'll just put these up in your room” Charlie motions to her bags.

“I can do it” They both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly. Bella backs off, letting Charlie carry the bags upstairs.

….................

Bella doesn't unpack yet, she wants to spend some more time with Lupe and Noah, they seem like nice people and she wants to at least make one friend here. She reaches the bottom of the stairs as Lupe walks in, they share a look before heading into the living room together. Bella smiles seeing the corgi chasing his tail, like a moron, Lupe moves straight tot he dog and smiles.

“Froggie” she greets crouching to pet the canine.

“Froggie?” Bella teases, Lupe looks to her.

“Okay, yeah, I named him, I was 12, he was a puppy and he looked like a frog” Lupe offers as Froggie rolls onto his back, she rubs his chest just as Eisenhower and Chico joins them, Bella crouches to greet the chihuahua as Eisenhower rubs against Lupe. “And then there is Chico” she motions to the chihuahua. “And Eisenhower” she motions to the German Shepard. “Mom's other babies” she teases, Bella chuckles standing.

“They're adorable” Bella offers. “How long have you had them?”

“Urm Froggie for 4 years, Chico for 3 and Eisenhower is the newest, but the oldest, we got him 18 months ago, he's a retired security dog. Mom has a weakness for the lost ones” Lupe teases. “Cause even Froggie was the runt” Lupe stands. “Hey, me and Noah are heading to the coast if you want to come, one last hurrah before he goes home”

“He doesn't live with you?” Lupe shakes her head.

“He lives with his mother in Seattle, Pop only gets him on weekends. Another reason for the move. It just all added up in the end”

“Well beach sounds fun but I've got some unpacking”

“Really?” Lupe teases. “First night and you're going to unpack, no exploring? Never mind, they'll be other nights” Lupe walks past Bella, the three dogs following after her.

…...............

Lupe pulls on a pair of ripped denim shorts as Noah changes his shirt, Ashlee walks into the bathroom behind them.

“If you're changing you should lock the door” Ashlee scolds slightly handing Lupe a fresh shirt.

“Thanks” Lupe tells her.

“Where exactly are you going?” Ashlee asks as Lupe changes.

“I did a quick internet search and there's a beach, a reservation down the road....” Noah answers.

“The Quileute reservation?” Ashlee asks, her features turning slightly panicked.

“Yeah” Lupe answers.

“I'd rather you didn't” Ashlee argues, Noah and Lupe look confused, Ashlee never says no, to anything, it's why they loved her.

“What? Why? It's just the Reservation down the road” Lupe argues.

“I don't want you going there” Ashlee counter argues. “And I don't need to explain myself to you, I'm your mother and you will do as I say”

“Since when?” Lupe asks. “What happened to freedom and memories and doing what makes me happy?”

“Not this” Ashlee tells her. “Okay, go anywhere else, do anything else, but the reservation is off limits” Ashlee gives them both a look and then leaves the bathroom, Noah leans closer to Lupe.

“We're still going, right?” he asks, Lupe looks to him.

“Of course we are” she answers. “It's not like she can actually stop us” Noah hugs her and smirks into her hair.

“This is why you're my favourite not-sister”

“I am your only not-sister” she argues shaking him off of her, he chuckles and shrugs.

…..............

The camper is parked in a car park on the reservation.

…..............

Noah holds down his hand to Lupe who grabs onto his wrist, he pulls her up onto the roof of the camper with him where he's laid down blankets. They both look out over the beach and the sea, it's beautiful Lupe'll give it that, but it's not England.

“Well it's not so bad here” Lupe offers opening her bottle of vodka. “I guess” she sighs. “It's not London”

“Yeah, it's better” he argues. “Look at the wide open spaces, the trees, the CLEAN air” he teases. She shoots him a look.

“No shops...no west end, no Soho, no...”

“Okay, did you really care for any of those things before?” he asks her, she smirks and shakes her head.

“Well no, but I liked having the option there” he laughs and takes the bottle from her to drink. “Plus you know, second term in....”

“You know that's cause of the house” he reminds her.

“Yeah, but still....” she complains and lays back to look at the sky. “Now we've slowed down, I miss England. I miss the smell, and the feel.....and the rain” she finishes just as the sky above them opens and it starts to rain, Noah laughs and looks to Lupe who sighs. “I wasn't asking for it, bastard sky!!” she shouts at the sky. They both jump up grabbing the blankets and then climbing down from the roof get into the camper, shielding themselves from the rain. Lupe shakes out her hair as Noah still laughs.

“Mother nature has the best punch lines” Noah tells her as she digs out a towel to dry her hair. Noah still chuckles as he turns to push the back seats down into the bed.

“Guess we're stuck in here” Lupe grumbles looking out at the rain.

“Not so bad” he sets his phone in the speaker deck and turns on the music. “We got vodka, we got weed, we got music. Great way to end our trip” he sits on the bed and grabs their smokers tin. Lupe smiles at him a little.

“You always do that” she tells him moving to sit across from him.

“My cheery personality?” he asks rolling them each a joint. She hums in agreement. “One of us has to be, we can't all be doom and gloom like you”

“I'm not all doom and gloom” she argues.

“Really?” He asks, she looks down and takes one of the joints from him. He watches her as she stares down at it. “Lupe” he whispers. “I didn't mean” she looks to him and fakes a smile, a one sided half lift smile.

“It's fine” she tells him. “The world would be an awfully bright place if there was no doom and gloom” she argues. “Someone has to even it out” they share a look.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Lupe climbs out of the camper, returning from Seattle, alone, having dropped Noah back at home, with his overbearing mother who did nothing but shoot her disapproving looks. She takes a breath pulling a joint from her pocket, Oliver approaches her as she sets the joint between her lips.

“We're going to check out the diner, why don't you come?” Oliver offers Lupe as she sparks up.

“Because that sounds fucking boring” she answers blowing smoke in his face, he gives her a look and she smirks.

“I think you should” he pushes, she raises an eyebrow at him. “Just...” Ashlee leaves the house behind Oliver, a scowl on her face, Ashlee never scowls, she sees Lupe and smiles brightly, but this one is so fake.

“What's going on?” Lupe asks Oliver.

“Just..one of Charlie's friends, your mother doesn't like him very much” Oliver whispers. “And she just...doesn't want you to...”

“Hey, little wolf” Ashlee greets reaching them. “Did Ollie tell you? The diner's almost ready, so you wanna see?”

“Not really” Lupe offers. “I was gonna see if Bella wanted to chill out”

“I really think you should come see the diner” Ashlee argues, fidgeting with her hands. “I just....”

“Mom?” Lupe asks. “What...” she pauses as a faded a red truck, circa 1960 pulls up. Ashlee groans and closes her eyes, Oliver moves to her and touches her arm, they share a look. Charlie leaves the house and looks to his sister.

“I thought you were leaving” he grumbles like a pissed off teenager. Ashlee shoots him a look and tries to usher Lupe away from the house and the new truck.

“Mom” she scolds, Ashlee looks down and sighs. “What the fuck?” Lupe asks her, Oliver rubs Ashlee's arm. Charlie greeting the driver, Jacob, and then help Jacob's father, Billy, into a wheelchair.

“Ash, you remember Billy Black” Charlie states, Ashlee nods.

“Yep” she states. “Hard not to” she whispers trying to hide Lupe behind her, Oliver hovering between them. “Hello, Billy” she greets.

“Ash” he greets back, they share a look. Lupe looks between them and raises an eyebrow before looking to Oliver who shrugs back at her.

“This is Oliver...my husband” Ashlee introduces pulling Oliver closer to her and looks to Lupe who raises an eyebrow at the scene which is beyond awkward. Charlie looks to her and motions her closer, Lupe steps closer, Ashlee shoots her a look that stops her.

“Lupe, this is...Billy Black, he grew up with me and your mother” he introduces. “Billy this is...Ash's daughter, Lupe” Lupe waves a little with her fingers. “And his son, Jacob”

“Hey” Lupe greets.

“Hey” Jacob greets back.

“We were just heading off anyway” Ashlee states tugging on Oliver's hand, she wants to get as far away from Billy as she can.

“Were we?” Lupe asks looking to her mother.

“Yes” Ashlee grits out through her teeth. “Now” Lupe stares at her mother.

“Forks makes you weird” Lupe counters shoving her hands in her pockets and then heads to the car where she then climbs in, Ashlee takes a breath and turns to Billy.

“Nice seeing you again” she tells him trying to sound as pleasant as possible, Oliver nods to Billy and the couple head to the car Lupe had climbed in. Oliver pulls Ashlee closer and kisses her cheek softly.

“We both knew you coming back here would be hard” he whispers, that soft Irish accent calming her. “Your brother's best friend is also the secret father of your daughter....”

“He doesn't deserve her” Ashlee argues. “He doesn't even deserve to know she exists, but now he does....I'm just....” Oliver cups her cheeks and kisses her softly, Ashlee smiles against his lips.

“Lupe is a force of nature, Ash” Oliver points out. “And has a wild mind of her own...stop worrying, you're her mother....that's not going to change, and I like to think I did okay” Ashlee smiles at him.

“You are her father, Ollie” Ashlee reminds him as they reach their car. Bella leaves the house and heads towards Charlie and Billy.

“Bella, you remember Billy Black.” Charlie tells her as Oliver and Ashlee climb into the car.

....................

Lupe sits in the only finished booth seat in the new diner, red and white 50's theme, her mother loves the 50's and Oliver would do anything for Ashlee. But Lupe is bored, Ashlee and Oliver are talking shades of reds for tile and it's like watching paint dry, actually watching paint dry. Lupe rolls her eyes and lays across the booth seat setting her sunglasses over her eyes. With Noah around she didn't realise how lonely this move was going to be, she's alone now and she feels it. She sighs and closes her eyes trying to block out those feelings.

“Hey, kiddo” Oliver greets slipping into the other side of the booth. “Everything okay down there?”

“Sure” Lupe answers. “I love being bored” she snarks, Oliver smirks a little.

“It's okay if you want to go” he assures her. “We're gonna be here a while you know how she gets” she nods. “I'll drop you back at Charlie's if you want to pick up the camper....” Lupe sits up.

“What happened between mom and Billy?” she asks, Oliver smiles softly.

“Always so observant” he teases lightly. “It's not my place to tell that story, Little wolf” he reluctantly tells her. “Just know that he hurt her and she's still uncomfortable with it, but she can be civil”

“Looked it” she counters and stands. “I'm not stupid” she points out. “I know I was the reason she had to leave Forks.....” Oliver looks to her sadly. “I've always known” she whispers. “But now I'm thinking I wasn't the only reason” Oliver sighs and stands to join her placing his hands on her shoulders.

“It doesn't matter now” he whispers. “We're here, she's here and this is where she wants to be” he pokes her cheek and she nods.

....................

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

Lupe wakes to the sun rising, the birds singing,a crisp morning breeze though the camper window, dogs barking and her mother knocking on the window trying to wake her.

“Lupe!!” Lupe groans and sits up pushing open the little curtains over her window. Ashlee taps her watch and shoots her a look. “If you want a shower, get a move on...” Lupe nods and slides open the door before stepping out and stretching, her vest top rising slightly, showing off the Mexican day of the dead skull belly ring she wears. She smirks looking over her mother in her Pingu dressing gown and fluffy unicorn slippers.

“Sometimes I wonder which of us is the child” Lupe comments.

“I'm young at heart” Ashlee argues adjusting her dressing gown belt. “Hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day” Ashlee cups Lupe's cheek and smiles. “And I'm sorry, about yesterday, I just....”

“It's okay” Lupe assures her. “Families are like chocolates...” Lupe starts. “Mostly sweet with a few nuts” she smirks and shrugs. “You and me, Mom” she offers. “We're the fucking nuts” Ashlee smiles and kisses her forehead.

“Get ready for school” Ashlee tells her softly and heads back into the house with the dogs who bark and run around her. Lupe stretches again and then spin around to her camper.

….................

Lupe sits in her camper finishing her make up in the school parking lot, rubbing more eyeliner onto her eyes to give herself that smokey look. When done she throws the eyeliner into her make up bag and then throws that onto the back seats. She takes a breath looking out over the parking lot. This is it. First day in an American school full of American high schoolers, who have probably never seen a Brit before and here she is about to walk among them, that's what this is, an expedition into unknown territory. She'll be just like Jane Goodall and the apes. She smirks to herself. She climbs out of the camper setting a regular old cigarette between her lips, shuts the car door with her backside as she flicks her lighter, her eyes flickering around, eyes are turning to her already. Boring into her like drills. She wonders is Jane felt this way with the apes. And then she silently thanks whoever it was that made the 1963 Chevy Pickup that rolls into the parking lot, the same truck that had pulled up at Charlie's the day before, the same one she'd seen outside the house when she'd driven away. It makes so much noise and splutters so much that no one is longer looking at Lupe. Well almost no one.

…................

Jasper holds his helmet to his chest as he watches Lupe, the way her eyes are watching everything without looking at anything. She tugs her bag up her shoulder and raises her head up slightly and then walks towards the school entrance. Jasper's eyes follow her trying to pinpoint her emotions in the crowd, it's difficult outside, with this many people all feeling things around him. It's hard with her moving past people. They glances to her, trying not to stare, but she's new and shiny and they're suckers for new and shiny. Or pretty. And she is pretty, he supposes, for a human. Mira, Jasper's 'twin sister' appears at his side, red hair bouncing away.

“Hey” she greets and then looks over him. “Something is...diff...Oh” Mira states cocking her head, Jasper looks to her taking his eyes off of Lupe.

“What?” he asks her, feeling worry change to surprise and then relief from her. “What changed?”

“You did” she answers. “Well....my sight of you did” she hooks her arm around his. “Who were you looking at, just then?” Jasper looks back out at the parking lot for Lupe but she's gone, disappeared in tot he crowds of people, his eyes actively flicker around seeking her out but he can't.....he can't find her now.

“She's gone” he answers, Mira shrugs and leans into his arm. “What did you see?” he asks, she smiles and looks up at him.

“Something good” she answers.

“You and Alice” he complains shaking his head. “It's like dealing with the Riddler from Batman” he grumbles as he sets his bike keys into his jacket pocket. “Except there's two of you and that just sucks more” he grumbles, Mira smiles against his arm.

“Ah...you are such a grumpy pants” Mira teases with a smile. “All brooding and pouty”

“Come on” he grumbles. “We're going to be late” he pauses. “Where's Alice?” he asks.

“She and Emmett are trying to talk Rose out the bathroom” Jasper frowns at her. “She got gum in her hair” Mira explains. “The really sticky stuff that just spreads.....” she explains as they walk towards the school.

…................

Lupe shuffles through her paper as she leaves the reception, all the same classes as back home just the times is all screwy firstly started school at 7:55 am, what the hell? Back in England at her school nothing starts before 9 am. What is wrong with these people? She rolls her neck and looks at the timetable, the usual English, maths, science, and then her chosen ones, AP history, art, music, AP literature and film studies, the artistic ones and then history, her guilty pleasure. She sets another sheet on the top, the location of her locker along with the lock code.

…...................

Lupe sets her bag into the new locker along with her jacket before closing the locker again pulling the cardigan around her shoulders, she wasn't sure how Forks compared to London on the weather front so she'd worn a coat and packed a hoodie and cardigan in her bag just in case but it's turned out that London is colder and wetter then Forks, so there is is that. Behind her, at her own locker, Alice watches Lupe with a frown, Bella she'd seen coming, Lupe she hasn't. She doesn't know how to feel about this. This has never happened before. She relies on her visions to keep herself and her family safe, but this girl is an anomaly, how can she protect her family from an anomaly. Lupe passes Alice and offers the vampire a pleasant smile. Alice offers one back, she can be polite, clearly Lupe hasn't heard any of the rumours about Alice and her family yet. But she will. Everyone has issues with the Cullen family, too quiet, too pretty, keeps to themselves, it's the same story over and over again, not that they help themselves, they do keep to themselves, just get through high school with no issues, leaving the humans alone. Alice looks around before walking away.

…............

Jasper and Mira look to Alice as she walks towards them waiting outside their calculus classroom, Mira bouncing at Jasper's side with excitement, Mira never gets excited about school, Jasper rolls his eyes, Alice smiles a little looking at her 'brother', then blinks slightly as flashes of red eyes flicker through her mind, not red vampire eyes through, these eyes are attached to a pure white wolf. Just a flash and just for a second, so fast that she could cross it off as her imagination, except she knows better. It's so fast that her vampire siblings don't see her slip into a vision and then out again. She doesn't know what to make of it. There is nothing in it to tell her anything. No time frame, no location, no identity. She pushes it from her mind, for now, she'll think on it later.

“Why are you so excited?” Alice asks Mira as the redhead takes Alice's hand.

“Just....Jasper” she answers, Jasper huffs out a annoyed sound and walks into class, Mira watches him go before turning to Alice and setting her hand over where Alice's heart should be beating, it's their code, when Mira doesn't want to voice what she's seen, Alice raises an eyebrow and looks to Jasper who takes his seat, she then smiles. He's going to fall in love, that is what Mira has sensed. They've been waiting for this for decades.

“Who?” Alice whispers, Mira shrugs.

“I didn't see her” she whispers back, loud enough that they can hear it but not so loud that Jasper can pick it up. “Have you seen anything?” Alice shakes her head and kisses Mira softly.

“Come on” Alice tells her 'wife', they've never actually been able to get married legally, not yet anyway, it's in the planning, but there is no rush for them, they want it to be perfect and it will be, one day, but to each other they are wife and wife, just like the others are married, they are spiritually bound together. Mira smiles and tugs Alice into the class room.

 


	7. Chapter Six

Jasper likes to sit at the back of the class, it means no one gets to stare at him like he knows they do Alice and Mira who sit three rows in front of him, it also means he gets to people watch himself, at least that that's what he'd usually do, watch all the other gossip and talk among themselves about nothing and everything. And if he was listening right now, he'd hear them talking about Bella. It's been less then half an hour since the Swan girl turned up on site and yet she's stirred up all this attention. He'd wonder why they were talking about her and not the other one, they're both new, and yet it seems only one is gathering the attention. But his mind is away from the present and this place. Well he is until 'she' walks into the room with Mr. Varner, and his eyes move to her. Lupe.

“Everyone this is....Lupeta O'Ryan” Mr. Varner introduces whilst handing Lupe a text book. “She's joining us from London” and he says that in the most condescending way possible, Lupe rolls her eyes a little. Mr. Varner turns to Lupe and smiles at her. “We're pretty tight on space” he states. “But there is one seat free.....” Yep. There is only one empty seat. Right next to Jasper. He looks to the seat and then to Lupe. She's going to have to sit next to him. And there is no way out of it. Mira and Alice glance back at Jasper who is sitting straight in his seat, his entire frame tight and on edge as Lupe takes the seat at his side. He holds his breath before he can be overpowered by the scent of blood in the warm body sitting next to him. Warm. He can feel it, her body heat pressing into the right side of his body. Grazing against him. And he can't help it, he inhales. But it's not like all the other times. He glances to her. She smells like the earth, like the wild outdoors....like pine, cedar, juniper, cypress. sandalwood and cinnamon. Then she shifts in her seat, brushing her hair over her shoulder and there's a whole new level to her scent. A whole new cacophony of bluebonnets, sweet tea, the ocean, whiskey and pecan pie, like it all, all of it, seeps out of her pores. But there is one thing he doesn't smell from her, not even a little bit, blood. And he smells that on everyone. He has no idea what the hell is going on.

…........................

Jasper relaxes when the bell rings and Lupe stands gathering her things before leaving, he closes his eyes and then opens them again as he stands with his own book. That felt like the longest 40 minutes of his entire life. He pauses slightly, his eyes landing on the back of Lupe's chair. She's left her cardigan over the back of her chair. He looks up for her but the classroom is emptying, and she is long gone. Alice and Mira wait for him at the door. He debates taking the cardigan. He debates taking it and giving it back. He debates taking it and keeping it. He even debates leaving it but that is quickly dismissed, he is still a gentlemen at heart, even an undead one. He picks up the cardigan and heads towards his sisters who share a look.

…........................

Mira spots Lupe first and nudges Jasper, he looks to her and then to Lupe at her locker, he looks to his sisters who give him a look.

“I'm just going to return it” he holds up the cardigan. “I'll see you both in physics” Alice and Mira share a look before Mira takes Alice's arm and they walk away, Jasper walks towards Lupe.

“Lupeta” Jasper states, Lupe closes her locker door and looks to him.

“Lupe” she corrects. “Just Lupe” he nods a little.

“You accidentally left this behind” he holds out the cardigan to her, Lupe raises an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe I left it there on purpose” Lupe tells him, Jasper lifts his eyes to hers. “So you'd actually have to talk to me. Instead of trying to ignore my existence like I had the plaque” she points out. “You either did that because you are a giant bag of dicks or.....because you're actually afraid of girls, which I doubt, or......” she blows a slight raspberry. “I can't think of a third reason, which means that you are...”

“I'm not a...” he rolls his eyes slightly. “Giant bag of...”

“Dicks?” she asks, he nods.

“I'm not” he argues.

“It doesn't matter now” she bites her lip slightly. “You'll come round”

“Why do you sound so sure of that?” he asks frowning at her.

“Because everybody loves me” she tells him with a smirk taking her cardigan from him. “You should try it” she offers and then walks away, he watches her go, she glances back over her shoulder. “Thanks for returning it, Luv” she pulls on the cardigan and smiles turning forward. Jasper still watching her go, he just can't take his eyes off of her.

…..........

Lupe finds a quiet space around the back of the school, she's not alone there are three other people there but they are in their own little worlds and for the most part ignore her, they still have a cheeky look but....so has everyone. She sits with her knees up at her chest her smokers tin open on the top of them as she rolls herself a spliff. A body drops down beside her and smiles.

“Hi, I'm Logan” he introduces holding out his hand to her, she smiles and takes it.

“Lupe” she offers, he raises an eyebrow at her, she knows she has a weird name. “Yeah, my mom was going through a phase” he nods a little.

“Well at least I won't be able to forget it” he offers with a smirk, she motions to the spliff in her hand and he shrugs. “If you're offering” he draws out sweetly, she smiles and motions to his headphone, he chuckles and a headphone in her ear as she hands him the spliff, he takes it and smiles. She looks around the other stoners, usually you can tell a stoner from another click but here they look like they belong somewhere else, Logan notices and smirks. “There aren't many of us” he admits. “So we filter into other clicks too” he teases and motions to the pair of stoners further down. “She's a straight A dork” he points out, Lupe smirks. “And he is an orchestra nut” he points down the other way. “Second in command....cheerleader” he points to the blonde who offers them a smile. “She's actually really nice” he adds and looks back to Lupe.

“And you?” she asks, he puffs up his chest slightly and clears his throat.

“King of the nerds” he answers, she laughs. “I'm pretty good at computers and video games and stuff so...” he shrugs. “What about you?” he asks. “Where would you fit?”

“No idea” she answers. “Back in England my friends and I were.....all sorts really”

“We'll see then” he nudges her and lights his spliff. “You can stick with me till you figure it out anyway, no one likes being the new kid” she nods in thanks. “And no one likes being alone” he adds, she smiles a little.

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Lupe and Logan walk into the school cafeteria laughing with one another and instantly most eyes are on them, Logan nods a little and glances to Lupe who shrugs back at him. The attention is nothing new for her, they were usually getting the stares back home, for being too loud, too rude, too crude. It's nothing she can't handle.

“Well that's new” Logan comments, he's the sort of person that disappears in an empty room, no one sees him. He just drifts through life, a loner stoner. He smirks at himself, that was pretty clever.

“Oo burgers” Lupe states and then heads off to the cafeteria line. Logan follows after her. “You're not used to the attention, are you?” she asks grabbing a tray, Logan shakes his head.

“Nope” he answers.

“I'm sure it'll pass in a few days” Lupe offers him. “Once they get bored” she grabs a carton of fries and sets them on the tray before sliding along to the next station.

“I don't know” Logan corrects. “You're pretty shiny” he jokes implying the whole shiny new toy aspect of her and Bella. The last new students were the Cullens and that was two years ago. Lupe grabs a burger and sets that next to her fries before she turns to Logan.

“Are you worried I'll make new friends?” she asks him.

“No” he whispers, she raises an eyebrow.

“Logan” she starts. “I already like you” she assures him. “And I've always been a sucker for the underdog” he chuckles a little and smiles at her.

“Thanks” he whispers back, she nods and winks at him before grabbing a pasta salad bowl from the counter, Logan bites his lip and smirks. She's got the munchies he thinks as she grabs a few bags of chips.

“Why do you guys call these chips?” she asks him. “We call them crisps in England. And fries are chips” she explains. “What the fuck's up with that shit?”

“Cause you're weird” Logan argues, she chuckles a little and snorts.

“Yeah, well.....” she counters and then frowns trying to think of a comeback. “Fuck you” she settles on, they share a laugh. She pays for her food and they find a quiet table near the window over looking the cafeteria, Lupe sets her feet up a spare chair and opens her soda, Logan sits beside her and leans on the table. He then leans back looking to her.

“Hey, gimme your timetable” he offers, she pulls it from her pocket and he takes it, unfolding it on the table. “Okay, so we have biology, English language, art and psychics together”

“We could, of course, do our own biology” she coos, he looks to her.

“You know....” he clears his throat. “I'm gay, right?” he asks her, she looks to him.

“Yeah, I know” she assures him. “It was a joke”

“You knew?” he asks.

“You're wearing an I heart rooster shirt” she points out. “So I took a wild guess that you were a sausage jockey” Logan stares at her, his lip twitching before he bursts into laughter.

“Oh god, Lupe” he scolds lightly. “I've never heard that before....” he nudges her. “You really are something else” he teases stealing a fry. Lupe spots Bella who looks over, the cousins share a look, Bella shrugging slightly and then raising an eyebrow, Lupe shrugs back and then waves. “You two know one another?” Logan asks, Lupe nods.

“She's my cousin” Lupe answers, Logan raises an eyebrow. “Chief Swan is my uncle”

“And you smoke pot?” Logan asks, Lupe smirks.

“Yeah” she answers. “There are a lot of things I do that he would turn his nose up at” she teases and unwraps her burger. “Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll” she offers. Logan smirks and nods then pauses slightly.

“Oh Eric coming your way, no doubt he wants a feature for the paper”

“What?” Lupe asks with a mouthful of burger. Logan smirks as Eric sits at their table.

“You're Lupeta O'Ryan, the new girl. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on...” he flirts, Lupe stares at him swallowing her food.

“Urm....well no thanks” she offers. “And no offence....you're not really my type, so if you're here to check out the real estate then you can go away” Eric blinks at her. “I'm not interested” Logan bites his lip trying not to smile. “I'm not into little boys” Eric then smiles at her.

“Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, baby, front page”

“She said go away” Logan points out. “Shoo worm” Eric stands and looks between them before walking away, Lupe and Logan watch him go with mock seriousness before laughing. Logan nudges her lightly and then nods across the cafeteria. “And here they come....” he whispers.

“Who?” Lupe asks following his eyes as the doors swing open and four students, four insanely hot students, like super model hot, enter. One guy, three girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes.

“The Cullens” Logan answers. They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat at a table down from them.

“What's their story?” Lupe asks, Logan raises an eyebrow. “Everyone else is watching them” she whispers. “So...what? Serial killers? Cult?” Logan smirks and shakes his head.

“No, nothing like that, they just keep to themselves” he takes another fry. “They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago” he offers.

“So...who's who?” Lupe asks.

“Okay the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, the big dark-haired guy's Emmett....the little dark haired girl is Alice, and the redhead that's Mira....” Logan looks to Lupe. “They're together...” he uses his fingers to motion. “Rosalie and Emmett....Alice and Mira”

“So what?” Lupe asks. “They're not actually related, right?”

“Well no” Logan answers.

“So they can bang each other if they want, not any of my business” Lupe points out, Alice and Mira share a smile. Then the last of the Cullens enter. Two more guys. Lupe's eyes find Jasper, walking next to his 'brother' Edward. “Who's he?” Lupe asks, Logan smirks.

“That's Edward” Logan answers.

“The blonde?” Lupe asks, Logan raises an eyebrow.

“No, no....that's Jasper” Logan leans on the table. “Weird”

“What is?” Lupe asks.

“No one ever notices him” Logan answers. “Not in the way they do the others. Really?” Logan asks.

“I sit next to him in history” Lupe offers disinterested. “He seems like a giant bag of dicks” she states looking back to Jasper, Emmett's laugh booms through the cafeteria drawing eyes. Suddenly, Jasper looks over, as if he heard her from across the room. His eyes meet Lupe's, she smirks a little and then turns to Logan. “Are they?” she asks giving him a look, Logan laughs.

“No” he offers. “No, no, they're not....” Lupe nods a little. “But they're totally gorgeous, obviously” Logan adds. “And I wish” he looks to Lupe and winks, she smiles a little. “Unfortunately I have to settle for drooling all over them from a distance” Lupe looks back at Jasper now sat with his siblings, he looks to her, they share a look, and he almost smiles.

 


	9. Chapter Eight

Lupe closes her locker and jumps a little, Jasper leans against the row on the other side of her door, he'd paused in talking to her to smell her, and not in the weird way, okay in a very weird way, her scent is comforting, and cuts off the blood from everyone else, it takes away the...hunger.

“Fuck” she complains. “Really?” she asks “Do I have add stalker to the list now?”

“Stop telling people I'm a bag of....” he stops and clenches his jaw.

“Dicks?” she offers, he nods. “I only told one person, and I said seems like...not that you are actually one....” she tells him fighting a smirk. He watches her slightly. What is it about this human that has he wanting to be around her? What is it that makes her feel like home? And he doesn't know her, at all and yet. He concentrates on her slightly, feeling for her emotions. They're there, just duller then everyone else's. More like they've mixed with her scent rather then an individual thing. “You're just going to have to persuade me otherwise” she whispers looking at him through her eye lashes.

“What if I can't” he offers. “What if...I am not....good”

“No one is purely good” Lupe argues. “Not really, there is always something, always some little thing that people have or do or done that's....bad. Everyone has a skeleton in their closest” he fights a smile. “Some people might actually have skeletons in their closest but” she teases, he does finally smile at her.

“What's your skeleton?” he asks her.

“What? And spoil the mystery?” she asks back. “Not just yet”

“Why me?” he asks.

“Why not?” she counters with a shrug and then walks away, Jasper watches her go and wrinkles his nose slightly as all other smells fold in on him, overlapping her scent, taking it away from him, and all he wants to do is follow her. To be wrapped in it all over again. Mira bounces to his side and inhales trying to catch Lupe's scent.

“I can smell it” Mira offers. “Earthy” Jasper shoots her a look, Mira smiles back at him.

“Can we just go?” he asks, she looks to him.

“I'm going to meet Alice from her class, meet you in the parking lot” she offers and walks away, he looks to Lupe's locker and then walks the other way.

…................

Jasper's eyes track Lupe as she and Logan cross the parking lot talking and laughing about nothing in particular. Edward climbs into his car and shuts the door with a slam, which actually for them is lightly, Alice looks to Edward as Mira joins Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie whispering to one another behind them. But Jasper's ignoring all of them, he's listening to Lupe laugh. It's ridiculous and filthy and like chime bells. She turns a little and smiles, her eyes catching his, he stares back at her, she winks and then climbs into the camper van. Jasper turns away and blinks a little.

…..........

Jasper sits with his family as they talk above him, Edward wants to leave, he can't stay and not kill the Swan girl so no he wants to run, and he's suggesting Jasper goes with him now. To get away from Lupe.

“He can run if he wants” Jasper states knowing Edward can hear him. “I'm staying here”

“What exactly do you see happening here?” Rosalie growls.

“I can talk to her” Jasper argues. “We can be friends”

“No, you can't” Rosalie argues back. “Vampires and humans cannot be friends, all it takes is something small, she trips, or she breaks a glass, or....she pricks her finger....”

“'Cause Lupe seems the clumsy type” Jasper tells Rosalie dryly. “I'm doing better” Jasper reminds them.

“You are” Carlisle agrees.

“I don't want to eat her” Jasper admits. “Okay, she has this smell, and....it's unlike anything I have ever smelt before”

“That's what he says about the other one” Emmett points out motioning to Edward.

“Except all he wants to do is....” Mira starts and then snaps her teeth together a little. “Jasper doesn't want to do that....it's different. You can't look at this like it's one situation, it's not....” Jasper looks down and fiddles with his Cullen crest bracelet. Mira points to Edward. “Grumpy over there wants to eat the Swan girl” Mira points to Jasper. “He wants to be around the O'Ryan girl, why do you want to punish Jasper for wanting something good?”

“Mira” Jasper whispers pulling his sister and best friend closer, she looks to him.

“You deserve a chance” she tells him. “And we'll be there if something happens. And we'll still be here after as well” Carlisle smiles, proud of Mira. “And you're right, Jaz, Edward can...run if he wants, if that's what he needs, but what you need isn't the same, now what do you need?” she asks of him, Jasper looks up at her.

…..................

Carlisle catches Mira's arm as she goes to leave the room, she looks to him. Carlisle kisses Mira's cheek and smiles pulling back, Mira looks to him.

“Always knew you were going to be a good fit for this family” he tell her warmly and quietly. “You knew just what to tell Jasper, just what he needed to hear....and you were completely right about everything, Jasper is not Edward, and it is not the same. We do need to look at this separately. So tell me everything you know about the two girls” he asks of her, she nods a little.

…....................

Lupe pulls her camper up in the parking lot of the diner and climbs out. Oliver stands from where he's sanding some wood in the lot and wipes his hands on his jeans turning to her.

“She's picking out straw holders” Oliver warns as Lupe walks towards the diner entrance.

“How many straw holder choices can there be?” Lupe asks, he chuckles and smirks as she heads inside.

….....................

Turns out, a lot, Lupe's eyes are swimming with the many different straw holder choices there are, it's just for straws who cares.

“Mom, seriously” Lupe complains. “They all look the fucking same” she growls and stands climbing over the back of the seats. Ashlee sighs a little and looks to her.

“I just want this to be a family venture” Ashlee tells her. “Which means that all of you get an input, Noah will be here on Friday, I have things picked out for him too. Just pick one” Lupe sighs and turns back.

“The...5th one” she tells her mother. “Can I go? I have some things to get for the bus”

“Yeah, go” Ashlee tells her. “Behave” Ashlee warns as Lupe disappears out the door. “Why do I bother?” Ashlee asks turning to the straw holders.

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

Lupe opens the side of her camper and climbs in, leaving the door open for her to sit and look out over the beach, she sighs a little and closes her eyes. Something about the outdoor has always drawn her in, even when they lived in London, she loved going off on her own and finding a forest or a beach to explore. She pulls her packet of cigarettes from her pocket and pulls one out before setting it to her lips. She lights it. Leaving it between her lips Lupe pulls her sketch pad out from under the van seat and reaches up to grab a pencil form the pot on the counter, flipping open the sketch book she looks back out at the view before she starts to sketch. It's one of her finest talents, her art, something she's just always been good at.

…..................

Lupe's camper van pulls up outside of Charlie's, she shuts off the engine and glances out the window, cigarette hanging from her lips, she frowns. Her mother and Billy Black are talking on the lawn, animatedly, heatedly.

“I said no” Ashlee snaps at Billy as Lupe climbs out of her van. Ashlee looks to her as Billy does, Lupe raises an eyebrow at her mother who takes a deep breath and turns back to Billy. “Just leave it” she presses. “Please” Billy sighs and nods.

“For now” he adds. “We're not finished talking about this, Ash” he warns and then wheels himself away, Lupe watches him go before turning to her mother who smiles at her, but completely fake and forced, which does not make Lupe feel better. Why is she starting to think coming to this town was a mistake?

“What's going on?” Lupe asks her mother who takes a deep breath before shaking her head.

“Nothing, just some...old business” Ashlee kisses her cheek. “Great news, builders called, the house is ready, so we can move in” Lupe raises an eyebrow. “Charlie is great” Ashee veers slightly. “But living with him is like living with him when we were teenagers and it's exhausting, so you'll get to sleep in an actual bed tonight” she offers warmly.

“I don't hate the van” Lupe assures her.

“I know but you worked hard on designing the bus” Ashlee smiles proudly. “You should see it, Little Wolf” Lupe smiles.

“Now?” She asks, Ashlee nods. “Okay, yeah, that'll be good”

“Will you give me a lift?” Lupe raises an eyebrow at her mother. “Ollie took the car” Ashlee offers, Lupe nods and climbs into her van, her mother climbing into the other side.

…...............

Lupe smiles at the bus, surrounded in a selection of flowers and bushes, her mother making sure that Lupe's love of nature is ever present. Oliver had really out done himself with it. Ashlee smiles behind her daughter and bites her lip.

“Sooo?” Ashlee asks.

“It's fuckin' perfect” Lupe admits and then heads inside to have a look, Ashlee leaves her be to make sure the rest of the house is up to scratch, she lets her daughter have her freedom, it's who she is, Lupe is wild and untamed and loves to roam. And Billy. She sighs heading inside. She knows she's being unfair keeping her father from her but he never wanted her, he wanted her to get rid of the baby before she had even begun to form. She loves her daughter, and she's trying to protect her. She doesn't want Lupe's heart to break when her father doesn't turn out to be all that great.

…................

Lupe touches the top of one of the boxes on the bed in the bus, they'd left her things for her to unpack, she likes things a certain way, in the right place, so she can find them again. She looks around counting the boxes, down side of moving, too much shit to unpack herself. She then smirks and grabs her cell phone before dialling a number, she presses her phone to her ear.

“Hey, it's Lupe” she greets.

“Hey, what's up?” Logan offers back.

“Want to come over and help me unpack?” she asks. “Pizza, beer and pot in it for you?”

“You had me at pizza” Logan answers with a chuckle. “Text me the address”

“Right, see you soon” Lupe hangs up and sends out the text and instructions to go around the back. She then starts to unpack her things. Unaware of the gold eyes watching her from the forest behind the land.

…..............

Jasper lingers in the shadows of the tree line watching Lupe, she seems so much more relaxed outside of school, almost a new girl. He shakes his head a little as she pulls her hair up onto the top of her hair and sets a cigarette between her lips. It's something that masks her earthy tone scent and he doesn't like that, her scent is what marks her as unique, which she is. His eyes linger on the way she moves, the way she smiles to herself finding something nostalgic in her belongings. Jasper presses his back against a tree and sinks down to the floor to stay.

…..............

Logan runs around the side of the house, out of breath and actually terrified, behind him Eisenhower chases him barking. Logan screams like a girl and Lupe laughs a little from the deck chair on the grass.

“Lupe! Help me!” Logan yells, Lupe lowers her sunglasses.

“Eisenhower, aufhoren!!” she commands, Eisenhower stops in his tracks, tail wagging, no longer looking anything like the aggressive security dog he had before. “Sitzen!” she adds, Eisenhower drops into a sit and Lupe smirks at Logan who tries to catch his breath. “Mom, Eisenhower went into sentry mode!!!” she shouts towards the house, Lupe looks to Logan as he steals her spliff from her. “Sorry, he's ex-security....he gets a little defensive on the home front” Logan takes a deep drag from the spliff and then lets it out with a groan. Ashlee leaves the house and looks to Eisenhower.

“Again?” she asks the dog who barks. “Innerhalb” she commands and the dog runs inside. Ashlee turns to her daughter and Logan. “I'm Ashlee, Lupe's mother....”

“Logan Cheny” Logan offers out of breath. “Cute dog” he tells her dryly with a small smirk.

“He's harmless really....” Ashlee offers. “Can I get you kids anything? Sodas? Cookies?”

“Mom” Lupe scolds and shakes her head. Ashlee chuckles and heads inside.

“Harmless?” Logan asks Lupe who chuckles.

“Oh, fuck, you should have seen your face”

“Your dog is fucking scary” Logan scolds and sits in the spare deck chair on the other side of the table next to her.

“Eisenhower really is harmless, it's Chico you have to watch out for”

“Chico?” Logan asks, Lupe smirks and nods looking to his left, where Chico is watching them, Logan follows her line of sight. “Oh please, look at the size of him....” Chico then starts barking and Logan screams again, Lupe laughs harder. “You're so mean!!” Logan scolds as Chico runs inside.

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Lupe walks to her camper van as Billy Black wheels towards the front of the house, she glances to him as she opens her van door. He glances back to her, she smiles politely at him, he smiles back, something in his eyes that goes beyond politeness. Lupe sets her bag into her van and climbs in closing the door behind her. She flicks the wolf hanging from the mirror and smiles before turning on the engine and driving away.

…........

Lupe throws her bad over her shoulder and moves to where Bella is standing, just away from her group of friends, reading but her eyes are flickering around.

“Hey” Lupe greets. Bella smiles seeing her.

“Hey” she lowers her book.

“We didn't see much of one another yesterday” Lupe starts. “I mean, pretty crazy, but how was it for you?” Bella nods a little and pulls a face. “That bad huh?” Bella shrugs.

“Just....people” Lupe snorts at her cousin.

“People” she repeats, Bella smiles.

“Certain, rude people” Bella elaborates.

“Was it a Cullen?” Lupe asks, Bella looks to her surprised. “I had...a moment with Jasper, in class, I took a wild guess” Lupe leans next to Bella and pulls a cigarette from her pocket. “So talk to Auntie Lupe” she teases, Bella looks to her.

“Edward” she offers. “He...do I stink?” she asks, Lupe looks to her weirdly. “I know it sound weird”

“'Cause it is fucking weird” Lupe agrees but then sniffs her cousin. “No” she answers her. “You smell nice...like coconuts...like sun cream”

“Sun cream?” Bella asks.

“Urm...what do you call it here?” Lupe frowns a little and then nods. “Sunscreen. Sun block....”

“Oh right...it's my shampoo” Bella offers smelling her own hair. “I miss the beach so....it's called Summer sun”

“It's nice” Lupe offers. “Definitely reminds me of the beach” she lights her cigarette and waves to Logan as he climbs out of his car, he playfully glares at back as he walks over. “So did you confront him?” Lupe asks turning back to Bella. “This Edward, you have to get on top of it....I did with Jasper....we actually talked a bit after.”

“I can confront him” Bella tells herself as Logan joins them.

“We're going to have words, you and me” Logan tells Lupe. “I was having dog nightmares last night” Bella raises an eyebrow. “And no, not the big dog, not the actual big, scary dog....no, that would have been understandable. But that little yappy thing”

“Chico?” Bella asks.

“Yes!” Logan answers nodding. “That thing haunted my dreams....I woke up in a cold sweat thinking he was coming for me” Bella and Lupe share an amused look. “It's not funny, Lupe, you scared me for life” Logan side hugs her.

“I'll introduce you to my bisexual step-brother” Lupe offers, Logan looks to her.

“Forgiven” he kisses her cheek and smirks. Bella chuckles as Lupe winks at her. Lupe's eyes catch something over Bella's shoulder.

“Hey, you might be about to get your moment” Lupe offers. “The Cullens have pulled up” Bella turns to watch.

…..............

Jasper climbs off his bike, pulling off his helmet, though unneeded he still has to wear it. He sets it on the back of his bike and glances across the parking lot, Lupe, instantly he is seeking her out, her eyes lift and look straight at him, she smiles, and he can't help but smile back at her. How can one girl have such an affect on him? One smile. One look. One whiff of her scent. And it's like he's a teenager. A human teenager all over again. He wants to be around her all the time, to talk to her, to know everything about her, to read her soul.

“Are you listening to me?” Mira asks, Jasper blinks and looks to her, she smirks at him.

“What?” he asks turning back into his broody and grumpy self.

“Are you coming or are you going to stare at Miss O'Ryan a little longer?” she teases, he shoots her a look. Alice chuckles at her side.

“You know, some days I wonder why you two are my friends” He argues. “And for the record I wasn't staring at her” neither woman looks convinced by this.

“He's right” Emmett offers walking past.

“Thank you, Emmett” Jasper tells him.

“He was leering” Emmett corrects, Jasper hangs his head and groans as his 'siblings' laugh at him, well, all but Rosalie who is scowling.

“How can you all laugh?” she asks. “Those human girls are going to ruin everything, the Swan girl has already driven Edward away from us”

“Unclench, Rose” Mira argues. “Que sera sera” Rosalie rolls her eyes and walks away, Emmett looks to his family apologetically.

“I'll talk to her” he offers and follows Rosalie.

“Maybe Rose is right” Jasper starts. “Maybe Edward has the right idea” Mira takes Jasper's hand.

“Jazz....” she starts. “We talked about this, you are not Edward, you are two different people, you need two different things, you don't think we know that, you do what you want, you want to talk to Lupeta, you go and talk to her” she kisses his cheek, Jasper smiles softly at her and nods.

…............

Lupe grabs her sketch book and her art supplies from her locker, she places her bag into the locker along with her jacket.

“Good morning” Jasper greets as Lupe closes her locker, she smiles and turns to him.

“Jasper” she greets back. “This is surprising” she offers, he raises an eyebrow. “I actually think you are being sincere”

“I am” he assures her. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, I was...rude and it was unwarranted”

“Is this an apology?” she asks him smirking leaning against her locker.

“If you'll accept it” he answers. “I would very much like for us to start over” She steps closer and he breaths in harshly, breathing her scent in.

“Are you saying you want to be friends?” she asks him tilting her head slightly.

“I am saying I would like to try” he admits. “If you'll let me” they share a look, blue eyes clashing with gold. Each trying to read the other.

“Okay” she offers and shrugs. “I suppose there is no harm in trying” he gives her a small smile.

“What is your next class?” he asks. “I'll walk with you”

“Art” she answers motioning to the sketch pad in her arms. He nods and then they walk away together, Alice and Mira watching from down the corridor, the two woman share a smirk.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Jasper watches Lupe work from his seat across the room, in their art class they are sat away from one another and he hates it, it's ridiculous that he is this attached to a human already, and the way she sticks her tongue out as she concentrates, or the way her eyes sparkle slightly with interest. There is just something about her that draws him in, and unlike Edward, Jasper can't stay away. It's not the same. Jasper doesn't want to feed from her, he doesn't want to hurt her like Edward does Bella, Jasper wants to be constantly near Lupe. With their assignments they have pretty much free pasture over the room so he stands and walks over to where she sits, looking over her shoulder to look at her sketch of a puppy with a ball.

“You are actually talented” he comments.

“And you sound surprised” she teases slightly turning to him.

“No, I just...” he pauses to look at her. “I didn't mean it to sound that way.....” he assures her. “You seem more the...musical artistic then the art artistic...”

“I do both” she offers looking back to her drawing.

“So an all around artistic type?” he asks, she smirks a little.

“Are you trying to make conversation?” she asks him teasingly.

“I'm not very good at it” he admits, she nods in agreement.

“No, you are not” she agrees, he snorts a little and looks to her. She smirks and nods to the chair next to her. “Sit” she tells him. He joins her as she sets her sketch book down. “Are you musical or arty?” she asks turning to him.

“Both” he admits, she raises an eyebrow.

“What else do you like?” she asks. “Colour? Film? Music? Food?”

“Urm...deep blues....westerns....anything soulful...” he lists off. “Your turn” she snorts and smirks nodding.

“Okay....I guess...red, rather into period films at the minute, music depends on my mood and the situation but rock....” she answers, he watches her, the thought that went into answering three simple questions. She then motions to his sketch book. “Can I?” she asks, he nods handing it over, it's his school sketch pad rather then his personal one and he only ever draws to be good enough for school. He now wishes she was looking through his personal one, to brag a little at his skill. “So where are you from exactly?” she asks. “Your accent doesn't match Forks”

“Texas” he admits. “I live with my adopted family now” he tells her.

“I know” she offers. “Logan told me” she admits. “Seems you're some what of a novelty, you and your family”

“Who've just been knocked off the favourite spot by two newcomers” he offers, she scoffs.

“Fuck, I hate the attention” she admits softly. “Just want to disappear” Jasper looks to her softly. Lupe jumps a little as the bell rings, she laughs at herself and shakes her head. “I should...” she stands handing his sketch book back. “You're not without talent” she comments teasingly. He smiles and watches as she gathers her things and leaves, he touches his sketch book and smiles, a little dopey, to himself. This girl. She just leaves him feeling better about himself.

…................

Lupe sits with Logan at lunch, he smirks staring at her over the table, she raises an eyebrow at him as she reaches for her food.

“What?” she asks him.

“So what's up with you and Hale?” Logan asks as Lupe opens her burger.

“What?” Lupe repeats. Logan smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“You know what” he teases. “I heard through the weed vine that you and he have been” He pauses and then offers and lechy smirk. “....talking” he purrs suggestively.

“Okay, firstly” she starts. “Don't ever use that tone again” she teases, he smirk. “Secondly....we talk, that's it”

“Yeah” Logan scoffs. “Cause he talks to everyone” he sarcastically points out. “You're the first person outside of his family he's spoke to....so what gives? Why you?” Lupe shrugs and leans forward a little.

“I like to think it's because of my perky nipples” she answers, Logan laughs and leans back.

“Sweetheart.....why do you think we're friends?” he teases back, she chuckles and takes a bite of her burger. “But seriously...have you even seen the way he looks at you? Like you're the most delicious being in the universe”

“And? That doesn't mean anything” Lupe argues.

“He likes you” Logan tells her. “Likes” he coos.

“Don't be fucking stupid” Lupe argues. “It's just cause I'm new...a novelty, it'll wear off” Logan raises an eyebrow at her as she goes back to eating her food, he glances to Jasper sat with his siblings, Jasper's eyes are firmly on Lupe, eyes soft and longing. Logan looks to Lupe and shakes his head.

“Novelty” he repeats teasingly.

…..................

Lupe closes the door on her truck and turns towards the house, she is immediately greeted by barking. She smiles.

“Hey, my favourite boys” Lupe teases greeting the dogs who rush towards her for cuddles. Ashlee sits on the porch working on a canvas, she glances to her daughter and smiles.

“How was school?” she asks, Lupe nods and smiles.

“Was fine” she answers heading towards the back of the house, the dogs following her. Ashlee smiles softly and shakes her head.

…...........

A little later: Bella's truck pulls up outside the house, Ashlee waves from the porch.

“Lupe in?” Bella asks, Ashlee points around the side of the house.

“Can't miss her” Ashlee comments.

“Thank you” Bella tells her and then heads around the back. Lupe, Chico, Eisenhower and Frog are sat on the grass, Lupe smoking, a guitar across her lap, she smiles seeing Bella who waves walking towards her.

“Hey” Lupe greets. “What's up?”

“We haven't really hung out cause of school and stuff, soooo” Bella offers.

“I would love to” Lupe tells her patting the grass, Bella joins her and smiles as Frog climbs into her lap.

 

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Lupe lays back, high as a kite, looking at the stars above her. The cool air on her skin, she'd crashed in the grass about an hour ago in her tank top and shorts. She'd gotten too hot on the bus. She smiles a little staring at the moon. She's always been drawn to the moon, to the night, to the dark vast emptiness of space. She starts to hum and spreads her arms up over her head.

“Stars shining bright above me” she sings quietly. “Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you. Birds singin' in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me” she hums a little, that is the only line from that song she can currently remember. Jasper leans over her, face permeating her view. She screams a little sitting up, he leans out of the way as she struggles to get to her feet. “You scared the shit out of me” Lupe complains clutching her heart, Jasper watches her slightly amused as she closes her eyes. “Do you sneak up on everyone?” she asks looking to him.

“Just you” he answers teasingly, she rolls her eyes a little.

“Lucky me” she comments. “What are you doing here?” she asks adjusting her shirt a little.

“I was passing, saw you...on the lawn”

“I was just...” she starts and then shrugs. “You know what, my lawn, I can do what I want”

“At 2 in the morning?” he asks cocking his head.

“Yeah, then why are you wandering around at 2 am?” she counter asks.

“Couldn't sleep” he admits, lies.

“There you go, same here” she tells him. “Well..seen as you're here” she starts. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” she asks. “I'm kinda hungry so...” she heads towards her bus, Jasper frowns following her.

“You live in a bus?” he asks, she glances to him.

“Mom got sick of the smell of pot” she answers. “It was a old red double decker back in England but they wouldn't let us bring it over, too much rust or something soo” she shrugs and heads onto the bus. Jasper is pleasantly surprised by how warm and homey it feels. Lived in. There are trinkets and postcards, photos, from all over the country, all over the world. She's well travelled.

“They don't mind that you're out here, alone?” he asks, she grabs a bag of chips from the cupboard and turns to him.

“Bothered mom a bit in the beginning, but....it gives her more space in the house, it's not like I'm that far away, and I scream really loudly” he smiles a little watching as she heads to the bed where her laptop sits. “Come, sit” she demands slightly patting the bed, Jasper nods a little. This is making him nervous, he's alone with a girl, for the first time in a very, very long time. He can do this. He's just rusty. He moves to join her on the bed as she works on setting up a film. She clicks play and sits back opening her bag of chips. Jasper sits crossed legged and stiff at her side. He's so awkward but cautious.

“Are you always this broody?” she asks watching him, Jasper frowns at her.

“I'm not...broody” he comments, she raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Really? You just always seem brooding” she comments. “Like” she pulls a brooding face and looks to him.

“That implies you look at me a lot” he points out, she pauses and then starts to blush looking away.

“Not a lot” she corrects. “Just....some times” she mumbles brushing her hair behind her ear, she pulls her knees to her chest.

“Do you watch everyone?” he asks, she nods a little.

“It's how you figure out their deepest, darkest secrets” she answers. “If you watch someone long enough, it slips out” Jasper watches her as she stares at the screen in front of her. “And secrets are power” she whispers. He hums a little in agreement and then looks around.

“You've travelled a lot” he points out, she nods.

“Yep, it's something my mother pushed for” he raises an eyebrow. “She never went anywhere” she offers. “Forks was her home and she never left it until she had to. Then she never left London. She has literally been two places in her entire life....she didn't want that for me, so she pushed me to travel, to see....everything” Lupe smiles. “I'm glad she did, I've seen some amazing things” he nods and smiles.

“I can imagine” he comments motioning to a photo of Lupe in a giant sombrero on the back of a Spanish waiters shoulders, Lupe chuckles and nods.

“That was fun” she offers. “It was my last night there, and the waiters of the hotel bought me the hat to remember them by” she smiles fondly.

“Who's this?” Jasper asks picking up the framed photo of Lupe and Logan, and trying very hard not to get jealous, she's beautiful of course she has someone, maybe back in England, maybe waiting for her on the other side.

“Logan” she answers. “He's my brother....urm Pop's son” she answers, Jasper internally relaxes, okay, brother not lover that's better. “He lives in Seattle with his mother...”

“You call your step-father; Pop?” Jasper asks.

“No” she shakes her head smiling. “It's his nickname” she offers. “Back in England, he ran a diner, and the entire neighbourhood would just...gather and eat and drink and talk and laugh, and the diner was just this....beacon, and Oliver, he became known as Pop....” Jasper raises an eyebrow.

“How'd they meet?” He asks her. “Your mother and Pop?” he smiles a little.

“Oliver met my mother when she was leaving Forks, 4 months pregnant....and they never looked back”

“It's rather romantic” he offers. “And incredible, to take on another man's child...” Lupe nods.

“Yeah, he's amazing” she agrees and looks down getting upset.

“Lupe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”

“No, it's not...it's just talking about Dads...” she shakes her head. “Oliver is pretty much my father, and I will fight anyone who says otherwise” she offers. “But...it just reminds me that my own never wanted me....” she shrugs. Jasper watches her a moment, knowing the human response is to comfort her, to touch her, to hug her and tell her it's alright because she does have a father that wants her. But he can't bring himself to touch her. To touch this fragile beautiful thing, he's afraid he'll shatter it. “Anyway” she starts trying to hide that she was almost in tears. “Hormones, am I right?” she asks smiling softly. He nods a little.

 

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Lupe yawns as she leans against her camper in the school car park, she coughs a little and tightens the scarf around her neck. She's exhausted, mainly cause she and Jasper ended up staying up until the sun was rising and by then she only had enough time to shower and change before heading off to school, she probably shouldn't have driven given how tired she is but, whatever, she got there in one piece. Logan climbs out of his car next to hers and moves towards her.

“I got your text and I got you this” Logan holds out a travel mug. Lupe smiles and takes it from him.

“Thanks” she mumbles and takes a sip from it.

“Sooo” Logan draws off giving her a look.

“What?” Lupe asks him, he wiggles his eyebrows. “Oh grow up” she teases lightly. “We just....talked” Logan doesn't look convinced

“So Jasper Hale who doesn't talk to anyone except his family, spent the night just....talking to you?” Logan asks, Lupe shrugs.

“I'm just as baffled as you” Lupe comments, Logan stares at her, trying to figure it out. Something else has to be going on. “Seriously, I don't know” Lupe adds. “I was...stargazing and he....appeared” Logan raises an eyebrow, Lupe nods. “Yeah, I know, it's a little weird, but...it was nice too”

“You know it's starting to sound like we're getting into the stalker territory now” Logan offers. “He shows up...in the middle of the night, where you live and you....you don't think it's weird? Like creepy weird?” Lupe shrugs. Logan peers into her eyes. “You high already?” he asks, she smacks his chest and shakes her head.

“No” she tells him. “Come on we're going to be late” she walks away, Logan follows her.

“Huh?” he asks slightly, she glances to him. “You're weird” he points out. “That's what it is” he teases, she sticks her tongue out at him. “I don't know what you Brits get up to but in the States, that's not right, we don't do that” Lupe glances across the parking lot, Jasper is talking with Alice and Mira. Jasper glances to Lupe, she offers a small smile, he gives her one back. Mira and Alice share a look at his side.

“Cause you're not smitten” Mira teases Jasper who rolls his eyes turning to her. “Mr. I snuck out to see my girlfriend last night” Alice chuckles, Jasper shoots them both a dirty look.

“She's not my girlfriend” Jasper grumbles. “And I didn't sneak, you're all vampires” he points out.

“She's not your girlfriend” Alice agrees. “Yet” She sing songs with a smirk. “This is a good sign, Jazz” she offers. “You spent all night with her and not once did you bite her” Jasper sighs and closes his eyes. “I mean...you can barely get through the school day without wanting to...” Jasper turns and walks away from his sisters and best friends, they share a look and smile softly. This is good for Jasper, Lupe is good for Jasper.

................

Lupe finds Bella at lunch, sat alone outside on a bench, and she takes pity, she knows her cousin doesn't have the best social skills in the world and hates to see her alone.

“What's wrong?” Lupe asks Bella sitting next to her, Bella shrugs.

“Just this Edward thing” she mumbles. “I just feel...”

“It's not your fault” Lupe offers peeling her orange. “It's not your fault he's a dick” Bella smiles a little. “I mean some people are just....” Lupe shrugs and looks to Bella. “You know?” she asks, Bella nods. “If he doesn't want to even be in the same room as you, screw him” Bella nudges her cousin softly and smiles.

“Thank you” Bella whispers, Lupe holds out half of her orange, Bella takes it.

“Wanna come over for take out and really bad horror films?” Lupe asks, Bella nods.

“Sounds great actually” Bella admits.

“We'll get to know one another, and you know...connect, be family” Lupe offers softly, they've both missed out on a lot with Ashlee living half way across the world, but now they get to be cousins, they get to be family. And Lupe isn't going to waste that. She's never really known any of her real family before, not beyond her mother, Ashlee was very keen on keeping Lupe away from everything Forks. She assumes it has to do with her father but Lupe doesn't care about her father, she had done for a lot of her younger years but now she's more; he didn't want her she doesn't want him.

…................

Lupe climbs out of her camper and pauses slightly seeing Billy Black on the porch, her mother must be out otherwise she'd be yelling at him. Lupe pulls her bag over her shoulder and heads towards the house. Billy turns to her and offers a small smile.

“Lupe” he greets, eyes scanning over her face like he's noticing all the little things about her features.

“Mr Black” she offers back. “Mum not in?” she asks.

“Urm no..” He answers. “I was actually looking to talk to you” she shifts a little uncomfortable.

“I don't think my mum wants that” she offers. “So...” she shrugs.

“Do you know why your mum doesn't want you to talk to me?” he asks her watching her reaction, gauging how much she knows. Lupe shakes her head.

“No” she answers quietly. “And I don't think you should tell me either” she adds looking to him. “She'll tell me when she wants, when she thinks I'm ready” he nods a little.

“Okay” he offers. “That's reasonable” she nods and looks away awkwardly. “Well..I'll be going then” he tells her wheeling himself passed her. “Have a nice night”

“And you” she whispers slightly as he leaves, she releases a breath and shakes her head a little. She's only nervous around him because her mother doesn't like him, or doesn't want her to be near him, or both.

…...............

Lupe sleeps curled up in her bed, her hair pulled up onto the top of her head messily, she shifts slightly curling up tighter, subconsciously aware perhaps, that she's not alone. Jasper touches the figurine of a wolf on the side and smiles a little, it's an old figurine, the ear is missing and there is a huge chip in the wolf's flank, but she's kept it. He leaves it alone and looks to Lupe. Okay, he knows how this looks. Logan was almost right on it with the stalker thing, and he doesn't mean to be a 'stalker', he just likes watching over her. She's not exactly the most aware of people, the night before she was high and laying in grass at 2am in the morning, she was lucky it was just him that had found her. He glances to the photo of her and Noah and then to another of her and her mother, younger, smiling, happy. What is it about this girl that he's drawn to? Why her? Why doesn't he want to....eat her? He sits on the edge of the bed and brushes loose hair from her face to watch her scrunch up her nose in her sleep. She's beautiful.

 

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Jasper leans against his bike watching for Lupe who pulls up in her camper, it's been days of the same routine now, and he can't say it bothers him, he waits for her, they walk to the lockers together and then he walks her to class, or with her to class, then at the end of the day he walks her back to her camper and they say farewell, most nights he ends up at the bus watching her, some nights she's awake and they talk for hours before she falls asleep. They talk about anything and everything all the time. It can be something utterly ridiculous, one of Lupe's pot addled thoughts that makes it's way out her mouth, and whilst he doesn't necessarily understand why she does it he accepts that it's her choice, and that maybe she does have her reasons. Most people do. Lupe tries to fight the smile working it's way onto her face as she crosses the parking lot to Jasper who leans up from his bike to join her.

“Mornin'” she greets, he glances to her and then away, fighting his own smile, he won't let her know how much she affects him. Not with the way she smell, or the way she talks to him, or the heat that radiates off of her. He can't let a human hold that much power over him.

“Good morning” he greets back as they both start walking to the school, officially they don't walk together, they just so happened to be walking on their own next to one another, it's nothing personal about why neither says anything, but that's how it accidentally started, and that's their excuse and they'll stick to it. Mostly cause his family **Rosalie** aren't that happy about him hanging around and being nice to a human, they would prefer it if he took up Edward's method of dealing with this. Running away. But Jasper's not a coward. And he really likes Lupe.

…...............

Jasper moves to his locker as Lupe stops at hers, her fingers working on the dial lock before it opens, she glances to him, peering around the locker door to find him smirking. He knows she's watching him. She looks away as he looks up and across at her. Alice and Mira watch them from down the hall and share a smug look, they've been waiting for the day Jasper found his other half, and though she's human, they believe Lupe to be something special for him. That she could be his epic love story. If they can both get over their own insecurities and their one phobias. Jasper pulls his needed books from the locker and closes it. He ends up clutches to his book a little as he goes to walk passed Lupe, she glances to him and smiles softly, he nods a little back.

“I'll see you later?” he offers but it comes out as more of a question, she smirks a little.

“We go to the same school and live in the same town, pretty much a certainty there” she teases a little, he looks down and smiles before nodding, he walks away without another word. Lupe watches him go. Lupe smiles to herself and turns back to her locker, only now Logan is standing next to her locker smirking away, she groans a little, Logan holds his hands to his chest, clasped together over his heart, he flutters his eyelashes teasingly. Lupe pushes him along the hall towards their first class.

“Man, every time I see him smiling, I think I've lost my damn mind” Logan teases, Lupe links arms with his and snorts. “I mean...they've been here two years, two years, Lu, and not once has he spoken, let alone smiled, at any one outside of his family”

“British charm, darling” she teases back enhancing her accent slightly, Logan laughs and nudges her back.

….............

Jasper doesn't get to see her again till the end of the day, which is normal, but he missed her, he actually missed her presence. Having her next to him makes him feel like he can do anything, her scent overpowers everyone else and he doesn't feel as on edge. He doesn't feel....hungry. Lupe practically skips to Jasper's side as he opens the school doors to the parking lot. She's high that much he can tell, can smell it on her. She takes a deep breath of the outside air before turning to him.

“I see Edward is back” she comments, he nods a little. His brother had arrived back the night before with his tail between his legs. Edward had then taken Jasper aside and actually asked for his advice, he'd been around Lupe and Edward wanted to know if it was easy getting that close to a human. Jasper responded with; Lupe's not exactly an ordinary human. And Jasper feels he's only just scratching the surface with Lupe, that with each layer he gets to, something new will surprise him. “Does your brother have a social problem?” Lupe asks Jasper, he frowns and then glances to her.

“Why do you ask that?” he counter asks, she shrugs.

“Just....how he was with Bella earlier” she explains pulling her bag higher up her arm. “Like he was finding it really hard to physically talk to her” Jasper smirks a little. “He's not afraid of girls, is he, cause that would be embarrassing?” she teases a little. Jasper snorts a laugh and then tries to cover it up, hiding that 'that' noise came out of him. “Like you?” she asks him. “I mean you're afraid of girls, right?” he shoots her a look and she touches her teeth with her tongue smirking.

“You know what” he counters stepping away from her. “I thought we could be friends” he teases slightly, she grabs his arm, like it's nothing and pulls him back, he's stiff, rigid, afraid she's going to run, she doesn't. She just pulls him closer and sets her chin on his shoulder, staring at him with those huge blue eyes. Blue like the deepest oceans and crystalline almost.

“Forgive me” she pouts at him. “You just...brooding, right?” she asks with a smile lifting her head from his arm, he nods a little.

“And Edward...has his issues” Jasper offers in way of explanation, she keeps a hold of his hand as they cross the parking lot, eliciting looks from those around them, Jasper lowers his eyes to their joint hands, she probably has no idea what she's doing to him, the way he feels when he's around her, she has no idea that she's making him fall in love with her.

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Lupe sits in the diner doing her homework, her headphones on her head, she taps her pen on her workbook along to the beat. Ashlee walk past and flicks at her ear, Lupe looks to her, Ashlee points to her homework and gives her a look.

“I'm doing it” Lupe argues turning back to work, whilst her grades are good, a little above average she's always had an issue with homework, back in England she more often then not didn't do it. So this time around Ashlee is making sure her daughter does it before she gets that call from the school. Ashlee walks away and towards the counter where the latest delivery of table lamps sit waiting for her, Oliver stands behind the counter setting up the milkshake machine, they share a look before Oliver smirks and leans across to kiss her, Ashlee smiles against his lips. Lupe rolls her eyes and glances outside as Charlie's police cruiser pulls up and he and Bella climb out, Bella waves at Lupe who smiles and waves back through the window. The chime over the door rings as Charlie walks in first. He shrugs out of his jacket hanging it up as Bella enters the diner behind him, Charlie smiles.

“This place looks great” Charlie comments as Ashlee unpacks a box of table lamps, she smiles at him as he moves towards her. Bella joins Lupe in the booth. “When you were little you used to want to work in a 50's style diner” Charlie comments warmly. “Your art on the walls” he takes a seat at the counter as Oliver starts up the coffee machine, Ashlee smiles at Charlie.

“I can't believe you remember that”

“You used to make me sit at your little play table and order from you” Charlie adds, Ashlee laughs a little and touches his arm, Oliver watches them warmly. Bella and Lupe share an amused look before Bella pulls out her homework to join Lupe.

….............

Lupe walks around the house towards her bus, only to smile, Jasper is sat reading at the small table outside waiting for her, her heart swells a little. He's waiting for her. She's not sure whether or not to like that, or the way it makes her feel, the way he makes her feel. She takes a breath and pushes those feelings away. He's her friend. Nothing more.

“Hey” she greets softly, he smiles and looks up at her.

“Good evening” he greets closing his book.

“You been sat here long?” she asks, he shakes his head.

“Not long” he answers, he's actually been sat there for a few hours but she doesn't need to know that. She unlocks the bus and heads on in, Jasper following behind her. She sets her bag on the side and turns to him with a smile.

“So what is it to be tonight?” she asks, he shrugs a little.

“You pick” he offers, she snorts.

“I pick every time” she argues. “Now it's your turn” she pulls off her jacket and turns to him giving him a look.

“You spoke of a film the other day” he offers as she shakes out her hair and Jasper lets himself inhale her scent as it wafts towards him.

“We spoke of many films the other day” she argues with a smirk turning to grab a soda from her fridge. He shoots her a look back and then moves to her DVD collection.

“It was a horror film” he comments.

“Oh” she turns to him opening her drink. “Freaks of nature” she remembers. “You really want to watch a horror film?” she asks. “I mean, if you're afraid of girls....you might actually wet yourself with this”

“Hahaha” he laughs mockingly pulling the film from the pile and moving to set up her laptop. Lupe watches him, raising an eyebrow at him. “You mind?” he finally asks lifting his eyes from her laptop with a smirk.

“No, make yourself at home” she comments dryly setting her soda down on the counter before kicking off her boots. “You want a drink?” she asks. “Snacks?”

“No, thank you” he answers setting the laptop on the top of the fireplace adjusting the wires slightly.

“You never do” she comments to herself pushing her jeans down her legs, Jasper glances to her out of the corner of his eye as he gets comfy on her bed, she picks up her trousers and sets them aside before walking towards the bed, lucky her shirt is long enough to cover her underwear, she grabs her soda as she passes before climbing onto the bed with him. “Okay” she states. “Freaks of nature” she looks to him. “Got your big boy panties on?” she teases, he rolls his eyes with a smirk and leans forward to press play on the laptop. She grabs something from the floor just under her bed before sitting up again. “You mind?” she asks setting a cigarette between her lips, Jasper does mind, but it's part of her, so he nods allowing it. She lights it and they both settle in to watch the film.

…................

With the film over and the night sky darkening the bus, Lupe lays next to Jasper who pulls her blankets around her as she half sleeps. She shifts slightly and grabs a hold of his wrist to stop him.

“You know” she starts sleepily. “You're not such a scaredy cat after all” Jasper strokes his fingers down her arm as he smiles a little.

“There are plenty of things I am scared of” he admits, she hums a little in question, opening her eyes slightly to look up at him.

“Like what?” she asks, he smiles sadly down at her.

“Why would I give away my weaknesses?” he teases a little, she smirks a little back at him.

“Will you stay?” she asks closing her eyes again.

“Do you want me to?” he counters, she snorts a little and shrugs.

“Always” she mumbles, he watches her, studies her before laying at her side, she turns towards him, shuffling closer to him. She hums a little and snuggles into his chest, Jasper's arms held out slightly not sure what he's supposed to do here. He should stop her, he should leave and let her sleep alone. But he's going to be selfish, he pulls her closer and lets her sleep against him. Despite how cold his skin is. Despite how hard he may feel against her. She doesn't seem to care about any of that.

 

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The next week follows the same routine. School. Nights spent with Jasper. Talking. Bonding. And then that weekend is approaching. The weekend of the diner's grand opening. And a weekend that Noah will be staying with them for the whole weekend rather then just a Sunday afternoon. She's unable to sit still all day, her excitement bursting at the seems, and Jasper feeds off of it, lets it infect him. And he watches her, all day, the way she'll smile when she thinks no one is looking. It makes her look.....beautiful. More so then she already is. Her smiling, pure, unadulterated smiling is something stunning on her. And it just makes him realise how much he's come to care for her. Every time she smiles, it flutters something inside of him. Stirrings.

…..........

Noah is leaning against her camper when she crosses the parking lot with Logan and Bella, she instantly brightens even more and hurries to him, Bella smiles watching as Lupe reaches her brother.

“Noah” Lupe greets throwing her arms around her 'brother' he hugs her back lifting her off her feet slightly, Logan smirks watching them as Bella smiles. Lupe pulls back and nudges Noah lightly before she turns to her cousin and her friend. “Bella already knows Noah, so...This is Logan” Lupe motions to her friend and then back to Noah. “Logan, this is my brother...Noah”

“Step-brother” Noah corrects. “But what does it matter”

“How long you here for this time?” Bella asks.

“Well I'm in town for the grand opening” Noah answers. “Pops wants it to be a big family thing...so probably till Sunday night”

“You two will be there, right?” Lupe asks Bella and Logan.

“Wouldn't miss it” Bella assures her.

“Yeah, we know how hard they've both worked on this” Logan adds. “Plus your dad keeps boasting about how his milkshakes are the best in the world....” Lupe and Noah smirk.

“They are amazing” Noah agrees. Lupe sees Jasper walking to his bike, he glances across at them, and she smiles back before turning to Noah.

“Give me five minutes and then we can go” Noah raises an eyebrow as she dashes off towards the Hale boy.

“Who is that?” Noah asks, Bella and Logan glance to Jasper and Lupe.

“Jasper” Bella answers. “They're....friends?” she asks looking to Logan who shrugs.

“Who can say” he comments. “I don't even think she knows” Logan glances to Noah who narrows his eyes back at Lupe and Jasper.

….........

Lupe sits in her mother's living room redoing her eye liner, she's wearing a light blue 50's style waitress uniform with white tennis shoes, it's as far from what she'd normally wear as she can get, but it's for the family business, so she has to. Ashlee hurries into the room adjusting the bow in her hair. Her uniform is a darker blue, to show seniority.

“You're not high, right?” Ashlee asks.

“No” Lupe argues. “I wouldn't. Not for this” she assures her mother standing and straightening the bottom of her uniform. Noah appears behind them and wrinkles his nose, he's lucky, his uniform consists of a pair of black slacks, a pale blue shirt and a waiters belt. Oliver appears in his chef's uniform and looks over the three of them, a smile stretching across his lips, it's better then he'd hoped. He just had this image in his head, and his family is perfect.

…...........

“Pop” Noah starts entering the kitchen of the diner, Oliver glances to him and then back to the cooker.

“What's wrong?” Oliver asks.

“Did you know about the....” Noah pauses and then cocks his head. “Cold ones?” Oliver sighs and nods.

“I did....but Ashlee was determined to come back here....” Oliver answers.

“Did you know that Lupe is friendly with one?” Noah counter asks, Oliver turns to him, showing that he clearly does not know. “And I think...more then a little friendly”

“Since when?” Oliver asks.

“I don't know” Noah answers. “I saw them talking at the school and they're....very close” Oliver sighs. “Should we warn her?”

“No” Oliver argues. “I'll keep an eye on her”

“Pop” Noah scolds, Oliver looks away.

“She's a teenage girl, and she's Lupe” Oliver argues. “Tell her not to do something and she's gonna do it anyway” He turns to Noah with a tray of mini-burgers. “Here, take these out” Noah gives him a look. “We'll talk about this later” Oliver tells him, Noah sighs and leaves the kitchen with the tray.

…......................

Lupe sets a milkshake down in front of Logan who smiles up at her.

“Thanks” he offers pulling it closer as she sets a coffee in front of his mother.

“Is this Lupe?” the woman asks smiling up at Lupe, Logan sighs a little.

“Yes, mom” he mumbles.

“He never lets me meet his friends” she complains a little, Lupe smiles seeing her friend turning red with embarrassment.

“Mom” Logan complains sinking into his seat. Lupe chuckles softly.

“It's nice to meet you too” Lupe tells Logan's mother who smiles back at her. “If there is anything else you need, just shout” Lupe offers warmly and then walks away. She can hear Logan scolding his mother behind her. The diner doors opens and Lupe smiles wider seeing Jasper walk in with Alice and Mira. “You made it” she tells them, way more excited then she should be seeing him. Jasper smiles and bites his lip slightly looking over her uniform.

“Wouldn't miss it” Jasper assures her, she brushes her hand over her uniform self-consciously. Alice and Mira share a look. Lupe grabs three menus from the side and smiles.

“I'll show you to a booth” she offers, and then walks through the crowds, Mira, Jasper and Alice following her. “Full menu isn't available until Monday but we are offering a taster” she tells them motioning to the booth, the three of them slip in and take a menu as she offers them. “The mini-burgers are going down well” she offers. Noah walks towards her as people start drifting to the bar counters.

“What's going on over there?” Noah asks from Lupe's shoulder, she looks up to follow his eyes. Jasper turns over the back of the booth to watch too.

“I don't know” Lupe answers. Oliver catches their eyes and motions to Ashlee, in the middle of whatever is going on. Lupe sighs. “Mom's in the middle of it” Lupe grumbles and then shakes her head. “Of course she is....” Lupe then heads through the crowd towards her mother. Billy is in front of her mother, and they are mid argument.

“You made that choice for me” Ashlee snaps. “Remember?”

“You cannot hold that against me now, Ashlee, times have changed”

“You're wife isn't around for you to upset” Ashlee points out. “Well tough, she didn't need you then and she doesn't need you now” Lupe pushes to the front of the crowd.

“Damn it, Ashlee, she's my daughter, you have no right to keep her away from me” Ashlee looks up threading her fingers through her hair, her eyes landing on Lupe, who's eyes are wide.

“Lupe” Ashlee states regret filling her. Billy looks back over his shoulder to find Lupe stood behind him. She'd heard the confession. Lupe looks between them, her parents before pushing through the crowd and away from them. “Lupe!” Ashlee shouts after her, but Lupe is gone.

…............

Lupe walks along the road, the rain pelting down onto her, she shivers and rubs her arms, regretting the decision to run off without her coat. Behind her the sound of a fast approaching motorbike. Lupe keeps her head down, huddled in on herself. The bike skids to a stop beside her. Jasper's bike. He looks to her and she sniffles a little.

“Get on” Jasper tells her, she looks to him and then back down the street the way she'd come. “Lupe” he states and she turns back to him, she nods and climbs onto the bike behind him, wrapping her arms around him, once she's settled, he drives away with her.

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Jasper drapes his jacket around Lupe's shoulders as she sits on a bench, his bike behind them, she looks up at him and touches the jacket softly as he sits beside her. The drive to....wherever they've ended up, she's not sure where they are. The ride had given her time to think, to steam, to get upset, what happened was.....embarrassing. In front of all those strangers. In front of Charlie. In front of her. She glances to Jasper.

“My mother's brother's best friend is my father” she states, Jasper nods. “Billy Black” she blows out a breath.

“I heard” he tells her, she nods.

“Pretty sure everyone did” she counters pulling his jacket closer to her. “God” she complains covering her face with her hands. “Fuck” she rocks herself slightly. Jasper watches her sadly. “In front of everyone” she pulls her hands back to look at him. “Who does that?” she asks as if he somehow had all the answers.

“I'm sorry” he tells her, he honestly doesn't know what else to tell her. When Ashlee and Billy did, it shouldn't have been done in public, not with those people around them and not in front of Lupe. But it did happen and now she has to live with it. With the truth. And knowing everyone else knows now too. What can he say to make that better? She shifts closer to him and sets her head on his shoulder, Jasper takes a shaky, nervous inhale, she sniffles and he wraps his arm around her, drawing his fingers down her arm, comforting her.

….............

They both sit there for ages, the sky turning cold and dark. Lupe and Jasper just sit in silence, comfortable, safe. He glances to her as she starts to fall asleep against him. He should get her home before it's too late.

“Hey” he nudges her slightly to wake her up, she hums a little and looks to him. “We should think about going back” he offers, she shakes her head. “You have to face your mother eventually” he argues as she sighs. “I know it hurts, I know you're upset” he brushes her hair back. “But we can't stay out here forever”

“What am I supposed to say to her?” she asks looking to him.

“Let her explain” he answers. “Start there” she sighs heavily and nods.

“Can we stay here a little longer?” she asks as she she settles back into his side, he's unable to deny her so he nods and curls his arm around her. “It's nice here” she offers.

“Beautiful” he agrees watching her, the light from the street light above them illuminating her skin. She really is beautiful. He strokes her cheek and she looks up at him. Eyes still a little damp from her crying, her cheeks red with the cold air. “It's cold” he comments. “Let's get you back” he stands holding out his hand to her, she takes a breath and nods sliding her hand into his.

“Thank you” she whispers as she stands. “For.....coming to find me” she gives him a small smile. “For...bringing me out here”

“I didn't want you wandering on your own in the rain” he counters playing with her fingers at their side. “And I didn't think you would want to be alone” she hugs him, Jasper's hands left at his side for a moment before he wraps them around her, letting her snuggle slightly into his chest.

..............

It's the early hours by the time Jasper's bike pulls up outside of the O'Ryan house, the lights are all off, but she knows they're waiting for her. She clutches to Jasper not wanting to get off, he smiles a little.

“Lupe” he offers, she sighs.

“I know” she whispers back pressing her head to his shoulder before pulling back. “I'll see you Monday I guess” she climbs off of the bike and starts to take his jacket off.

“Keep it” he offers stopping her. “It's a long walk to your bus” she smiles a little and nods.

“Thank you” she whispers and then leans closer kissing his cheek before walking away, Jasper smiles watching her go before he drives away.

…..............

Noah attacks Lupe with a hug the second she walks onto her bus, he clutches to her and sighs, relaxing. He'd seen Jasper slip out and go after Lupe. And he was worried. All he wants to do is tell her the truth, to keep her away from the filthy bloodsucking monster. But he can't.

“I was worry sicked” he scolds pulling back, acting more like her mother then her step-brother.

“I'm fine” she argues stepping away from him and heading deeper onto the bus.

“Have you spoken to Ash yet?” Noah asks following her. “She was going out of her mind”

“No, I haven't” Lupe answers kicking off her shoes. “I'll talk to her in the morning” she offers with a sigh, reaching up and pulling her ponytail out, her hair still damp. “Look, all I want to do is sleep and forget about....” she looks down swallowing the lump in her throat. “I just want to forget that she did that to me, in front of all those people....”

“She didn't mean to” Noah argues. “And Billy is the one that pushed it....he just turned up..”

“What?” she asks. “Turned up and tried to undo the last 16 plus years....he told her to get rid of me, Noah” she lets out a shaky breath. “I just want to sleep” she whispers. “Please let me sleep” he nods and moves to her, pulling her into another hug. But unlike Jasper's, this does nothing to sooth her.

…................

Jasper sits on his couch watching some old western movie but he can't pay attention to it, instead his mind is on that kiss. It was a simple cheek kiss but it feels like more to him. His cheek still feels warm. His fingers tracing the hardness of his skin. He closes his eyes and leans into his hand. He's falling more and more in love with this girl every time he spends time with her.

 

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Noah drops Lupe off at the diner on the Sunday morning so she can pick up her camper. She'd waited until Ashlee left the house to work so she didn't have to talk to her but Ashlee is now at the diner and sees Lupe crossing the parking lot. Lupe looks up as her mother leaves the diner, and Lupe wants to escape, she just wanted to get in quick, grab her camper and leave, not talk to her mother, she's not ready to talk to her. About this. About any of this.

“Lupe” Ashlee shouts chasing her down, Lupe rolls her eyes and grabs the handle of the driver's side door.

“Later” she argues back.

“No, come on, we need to talk about what happened” Ashlee argues. “Where did you go? What time did you get back?” Lupe takes a breath and turns to her.

“I needed space and time to think about how embarrassed I was at the fact my family's dirty secrets had been spilled to people I go to school with”

“I never wanted you to find out that way” Ashlee assures her. “I was going to tell you, at some point, I just....I didn't know how to and I told Billy to stay away until I told you...He refused to listen to me” Ashlee admits and reaches for Lupe, her daughter pulls away causing Ashlee to drop her hands. “I just...” Ashlee sighs. “I love you more then anything, and knowing what he asked of me, why would I want you to meet him, when he clearly had no interest at the time?”

“I thought we told each other everything” Lupe whispers sadly. “That was our thing....” she adds ready to cry. “And you could have told me before we moved here, you could have told me after we saw Billy at Charlie's...you've had chances to tell me and you didn't” she sighs. “I just need some time to wrap my mind around all of this...” she motions with her hands, she just wants to get in her camper and drive and not look back. Just to clear her head. To escape. “Please, just let me do this” Lupe whispers. “Let me figure this out myself” Ashlee nods and steps back from her daughter, letting Lupe climb into her camper and drive away, despite how much she wants to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything will be okay.

…................

Ashlee keeps to her word and the rest of Sunday Lupe spends alone in her camper smoking and drinking and listening to music. She takes time to herself but it doesn't help. She is still upset. She understands her mother's side, she does, but they have always prided themselves on telling each other everything and she didn't, it's a break in their trust. Jasper knocks on the window of her camper and she jumps letting out a scream, he smiles apologetically as she realises that it's only him.

“You scared the fucking shit out of me” she complains opening the camper door to let him in.

“Sorry” he offers climbing in letting her shut the door behind him. “I did try to get your attention before I knocked....you seemed a little.....away” she nods and sits next to him.

“Yeah, guess I am a little.....away” she admits and sighs pulling her cardigan around her tighter.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks patiently, she takes a deep breath and looks to him, her eyes tearful, she's right there on the verge of crying.

“My life is unravelling around me” she tells him. “And I can't do anything about it, I can't stop it” Jasper takes her hand threading his fingers with hers. “I just feel like there is this weight on my chest and I can't breath” she touches her chest and looks to him.

“I don't know what to tell you to make this better” Jasper admits.

“Can I have a hug?” she whispers, he smiles and nods.

“That I can do” he assures her. Then she hugs him, Jasper's hands tight at his side, unsure for only a moment before he is hugging him back, holding her in his arms as she fights her tears. He waits till she stops shaking before he pulls back a little and she gives him a smile.

“Thanks” she whispers. “You always seem to be around, you know, when I need someone” she smirks a little. “Like a little stalker” she teases, he smiles and brushes her hair back.

“Maybe the universe is trying to tell you something” he counters.

“Hmmm...yeah, it's trying to tell me I have a stalker” he chuckles stroking her cheek, she smiles, more real then any other before that day.

“That's better” he whispers and then she starts to blush. His eyes search hers as she watches him softly.

“Thank you” she offers warmly, voice full of emotion, letting him know just how much him being here means to her. He strokes her hair a little before leaning closer. He's feeling brave. The setting sun, the fairy lights, the soft music, Lupe. Yeah, he's feeling it. He brushes his lips over hers. Lupe reaches up to grab onto his shirt and for a second he fears the rejection before she is kissing him back. They're kissing. This is actually happening. And he started it. And it soon morphs. From soft, sweet to hungry and needy, Lupe's arm around his neck holding him close as his hand linger on her back, his thumb brushing over skin, and she does not seem remotely bothered by the temperature of his skin. He wants her, he knows this, and he really wants this to happen, holding her waist he moves with her, laying her back on the seat, resting over her, it's something else, like no kiss he's ever enjoyed before, because this is Lupe and he doesn't want to stop. But something in the back of his mind is telling him to do just that. Responsibility. Respect. Morality.

“Wait” he stops her, pulling back, Lupe's cheeks are flushed, her pupils blown with need and lust. Jasper looks down at her. “I can't” he whispers pulling right back, Lupe leans up on her elbows to watch him, rejection flashing across her features, a sadness to her eyes.

“If you're worried about my...” she rolls her eyes slightly. “Virginity” she whispers dramatically. “I lost that a while ago” she admits, Jasper shakes his head.

“No, no....I mean...I hadn't thought about that”

“Oh” she whispers.

“I need to....talk to someone first” she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Wait, are you sex addict?” she asks, he pauses slightly to look at her.

“No” he assures her.

“Are you a virgin?” she counter asks.

“No” he is quick to answer. “It's just....been a while and I need...I need to talk it out with...” he huffs. “I just need to go” she hangs her head and closes her eyes.

“Okay” she whispers. Jasper lifts her chin and strokes her jaw.

“It's okay” he tells her softly. “I just.....give me an hour and I will be back” he offers, she nods a little, he brushes his nose over hers and has to force himself back from her, he doesn't want to leave her, but he needs to talk to Carlisle. He will not be with Lupe based on lies. He wants to tell her the truth, and he knows that there is a chance she'll never want to talk to him again, but he'd rather her know then their entire relationship be built on lies. Not after what's just gone on with her and her mother. He slips out of the camper and walks away. Lupe watches him, takes a deep breath and touches her chest, feels the racing of her pulse under her hand. What is he doing to her? Lust, it's got to be, he's attractive, sweet, smart....she just fancies him. But something inside of her is telling her it's more then that. Love. Love makes people weak. It makes them shut out people too wrapped up in themselves. Closes them off. It makes them selfish. It scares her. Lupe is afraid of love. She's watched Ashlee and Oliver fall in love and love each other all these years. How dependent they are on one another. She doesn't want that. She can't be falling in love. She just can't. She starts to actually freak out. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and not the good way Jasper had her heart thumping. She scrambles up and into the front seat of her camper. Her hands shake as she starts the engine. Just has to drive, has to drive away. The engine rumbles to life and she drives.

…...........

Lupe looks to her phone as it rings, Jasper's name flashing on her screen. She considers, only for a second, letting it ring out, but she picks it up.

“What happened?” he asks her softly.

“Something came up” she answers, she lies. “I'll just see you at school tomorrow”

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asks her.

“Of course” she answers, hoping he cannot hear the lie in her voice, she is not okay. But she needs to do this by herself. She needs to deal with this herself.

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Lupe sits in her camper staring out at the school, her heart is still pounding in her chest from the night before, she hasn't been able to make it stop. Everything is just pushing at her. Billy. Her mom. And now her own feelings for Jasper. She can feel her nerves being frayed. Her sanity shifting slightly. She's had episodes before, just small things, which usually ended with her crying in her mother's arms. Broken friendships. Bad relationships. Mean and cruel girls at school. She doesn't deal with her own emotions very well. And Jasper is invoking emotions she's unused to.

“What's wrong with you?” she asks herself threading her fingers through her hair. Jasper is good looking. Smart. Kind. Sweet. He makes her smile and laugh. And she feels safer with him then anyone else in this entire world, which is ridiculous, considering she barely knows him. But she does like him. Likes him more then she's ever liked anyone. Lupe pushes her sunglasses over her eyes as she climbs out of the camper shutting the driver's door behind her. Her eyes subconsciously seek out Jasper and she finds him easily even among the crowds. He's waiting for her, stood next to his bike like usual. But this time she can't bring herself to approach him, she feels embarrassed and scared. She's feeling things she's never felt before, he's invoking them in her and she doesn't know how to process this. She's most embarrassed at the moment as she fled from him, fled knowing that they were going to have sex. She looks to Jasper again, he raises an eyebrow at her, she shrugs and then hurries into the school ignoring Jasper's eyes on hers.

….......

Lupe manages to ignore Jasper for most of the morning, she's lucky her classes are the ones that she doesn't share with him. But walking through the hall towards her locker she can feel him behind her, his eyes on her cause a tingling in her spine. She closes her eyes. Now she feels bad for ignoring him like this. It's not fair on him. She goes to turn around but he grabs her arm and steers her into the nearest supply closest. She glances to him as he turns on the light and turns to her.

“Lupe” he starts, she looks down quickly.

“I'm sorry” she is quick to tell him, Jasper shakes his head and lifts her chin.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks her.

“Because I left..” she starts with a frown. “Because we would probably have...” she whistles a little and he smirks. “And I freaked out....”

“Oh, Lupe” he starts. “I wasn't going to make you” Jasper tells her. “If you'd changed your mind then you changed your mind; I wouldn't have been upset or angry with you; I'm not upset of angry with you” she looks away from him. Jasper looks to her softly. “You were emotional and vulnerable and you'd been drinking and were possibly high” he adds. “I would never have taken advantage of you like that” he strokes her cheek. “You could have told me” he strokes her jaw.

“I was worried you'd....” she whispers. “You'd go off me” he smiles softly. “That you'd stop being my friend” he shakes his head.

“Lupe, why would I do that?” he asks her quietly, she shrugs.

“Cause you're a guy...” she draws off and then looks down. He cocks his head watching her before he carefully pushes her back against the shelf behind her, she looks up at him eyes wide as he steps closer to her, his hands finding the shelf behind her.

“My Mama would be turning in her grave if she thought me capable of such behaviour” he tells her, she risks a glance to his face. “I'm Southern, darlin'” he reminds her. “I like to think I was raised to be a gentlemen to whatever woman I came across” she smiles a little as he strokes her cheek. “I thought the British were similarly raised”

“Perhaps, once upon a time....” she offers. “It's not really a thing any more....not with this generation anyway”

“Shame” he offers still touching her face. The warmth of her skin a balm against the chill of his own. “I apologise if I made it seem that I would...”

“You didn't” she is quick to assure him. “It's me; I shouldn't have thought that about you” she admits. “Other then our first interaction you have been nothing but kind to me.....” she draws off into a whisper as her fingers fumble with the zip of his coat. “I'm not very good at the whole....feelings thing” She starts and takes a breath. “But I like you; I really like you” she admits quietly fearing his rejection. Like he hasn't given her enough reason to believe that he likes her too. The late night movies. Sleeping together. The laughing and the smiling. The almost night. He caresses her jaw before he swoops in and kisses her, conveying all his feelings through his lips, making sure she knows he likes her too. Lupe actually full on whimpers into his mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. He wraps his arms around her, lifting her up to press her against the shelf again, she wraps her legs around his waist, her fingers drawing through his hair as their lips move against one another. Nothing else matters in this moment. He can't hear the other students in the hall outside. They're not at school. It's just them in their own little bubble. Jasper's never felt the need to just take someone before. That's never been part of his personality. But being around Lupe, kissing her, scenting her, feeling her pressed against him like this; he wants to be the sort of man that can just....devour the woman he wants. Like in the movies. Those moments where they have to take their woman where they stand. Lupe is his woman. He knows this. She is his mate. She is his. “Jasper” she moans; his name on her lips like that goes deep, rattles him, urges him on. He pulls back though, slowly setting her back on her feet, she raises an eyebrow. He kisses her, hand gently cupping her cheek as he does.

“Not here” he whispers against her lips. “Not some quick fumble in a closet” he searches her eyes, she nods a little. “When we finally....have sex” he strokes her cheek. “And we will” he promises. “It will be somewhere more thoughtful then this”

“So I am guessing this means you like me too?” she asks, Jasper smirks and nods.

“Yes” he assures her warmly. “I like you too” he cups her cheeks and smiles warmly at her. “How can I not?” he asks rhetorically, he strokes her arm and then threads his fingers with hers. "We'll take it slow" he offers, she bits her lip. "There's no rush" he assures her and kisses the back of her hand. 

 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Jasper sits across from Carlisle's desk, his 'father' stands behind him for now. It's been a week since he and Lupe talked, but they've seen one another every single day, at school, even after school, at night. Night after night spent watching her sleep. But he still feels distant from her and he thinks he knows why. Because he is holding back. Holding back the truth from her and it affects their relationship. He goes to respond to something she says, an anecdote from his travels, something that happened to him, and he can't tell her because it gives too much away. And it's not fair on her, to keep this from her when he claims she means so much to him. And she does. Carlisle moves to stand in front of Jasper who looks up at him.

“I want to tell Lupe the truth” Jasper admits, Carlisle leans on his desk.

“Jasper” he starts. “Bringing her into this....”

“I don't like lying to her” he argues. “I feel like...” he looks away. “It makes me feel like every moment I spend with her is a lie because I'm keeping this from her; I can't give her all of me because I am hiding this”

“It's not about truth or lies” Carlisle explains. “It's about danger; Lupe is human, if....Aro and the others were to discover you've brought a human into this” Jasper hangs his head. “The danger this puts on her....”

“She's meant to be mine, she's meant to be with me” Jasper offers. “I know she is....I can feel it; she's the woman I am meant to spend my life with” Carlisle looks to him sadly.

“I just want you to understand the risk before you get to far into this.....” Carlisle counters. “There are certain things that cannot be undone, or unsaid, or unseen....” Jasper nods.

“I know” he agrees. “But if I walk away I know I will regret it more” he scratches slightly at his fingers. “I know I will” he repeats more for himself.

“Then it is up to you” Carlisle leans up a little. “And we will support you in whatever you decide.....”

….......................

Lupe smiles seeing the red rose stuck under the windscreen wipers of her camper, biting her lip she pulls it free and holds it to her nose whilst her free hand takes the envelope from the same place. She'd told him not to bother with this holiday, Valentine's day, they've only known one another just over a month now, they're not technically together despite their talk in the storage closet the week before neither of them have talked more about it. She unfolds the paper from the envelope. Handwritten, neat and curling swirls, he's taken the time to hand write her a poem. Her eyes track each swirl and curve of the letters as she reads the words on the paper, and it's not cheap paper either, she can feel it's good stuff, well made, and scented.

_'When I look into your eyes,_

_I feel the calmness you bring._

_I feel as free as the deep blue waves in the sea,_

_Free as can be, no destination desired._

_I glide across the ocean like a bird soars in the sky._

_I hear the smooth and rhythmic beat of your heart._

_It takes me to a place called Paradise,_

_A place of calmness and serenity._

_A place I will stay forever,_

_A place in your eyes'_

Lupe smiles warmly at the poem, her fingers touching the corners, it's beautiful. She's never met anyone that makes her feel like Jasper does, no one that makes her heart thump louder, no one that makes her smile more, no one that makes her feel special and she actually likes Jasper. Her phone pings in her pocket reminding her that she still has to get to school. She sniffs at the flower as she climbs into the camper, then leans over the back of the bench to sticks the poem onto her small fridge with a magnet, pride of place, she smiles; like it's going anywhere now. She turns and starts the engine before pulling away from home.

…...............

Jasper smiles watching Lupe approach him across the parking lot, her little camper behind her, her hands held behind her back, he raises an eyebrow at the teasing smirk on her lips.

“Morning” he greets, she smiles.

“Morning” she counters.

“Happy Valentine's day” he adds, she hums a little and then chuckles.

“What happened to 'it's a silly tradition'?” she asks, mocking him slightly reminding him of their conversation three days ago, Jasper smiles sheepishly seeing the rose in her hand as she holds it up and smiles. He reaches out and takes it from her, soft eyes meeting hers.

“I could take it back” he offers teasingly. “If you don't want it” she grabs his wrist as he pulls away.

“I never said that” she argues, he tugs her closer leaning down as if to kiss her. “People are watching” she warns, he shrugs.

“Don't care” he mumbles and then he does kiss her, his hand wrapping around her waist to hold her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck threading her fingers into his hair as she kisses him back. She can feel everyone watching them. She knows it. Logan has told her time and time again now that Jasper doesn't socialise outside of his family and yet now, right now he's making out with one of the new girl in the parking lot, his hands on her; openly being affectionate. She pulls back and smiles at him.

“When I look into your eyes, I feel the calmness you bring” she starts to recite the poem, he smirks. “It was beautiful” she comments.

“It was honest” he promises her, she nods.

“I have no doubt” she whispers running her fingers through his hair, he sighs content.

“Lupe?” he starts, she hums a little. “Do you think that we can talk; after school?” she nods.

“Of course” she answers with a smile. “Don't we always anyway” she teases, he smiles a little and then presses his forehead to hers.

“This is important” he corrects. “To me....It's something we really need to talk about” she nods again this time looking more worried.

 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Lupe pulls her jacket around herself as she waits for Jasper, her hands shake so she keeps them busy, she shouldn't have been but she has been worrying about this 'talk' all day. She looks up to see Jasper and Edward stood together by Edward's car, the two brothers talking quietly to one another, Jasper's jaw set in a worried line. It doesn't help Lupe's mood. Jasper and Edward share a look, Edward squeezing his shoulder before Jasper moves towards Lupe, a soft smile on his face, his eyes nervous but warm. Jasper offers her a warmer smile reaching her, his fingers brushing over her cheek before moving to her side.

“Let's take a walk” he offers threading his fingers with hers, she nods a little her eyes on his face, trying to figure out what he wants to talk about. Given their greeting that morning she finds it hard to believe that he wants to end this already but she's still feeling that twinge in her chest, she's afraid of her feelings, and she's afraid of his too, because she can't control his.

…..........

Jasper brushes his thumb over the back of Lupe's hand as they walk together, he's worried that this is going to change everything. That telling her the truth will change everything, he already knows deep down that they will, but he can't lie to her, he can't keep this from her. Not if they want a real relationship. He pulls her hand up and kisses the back of it before he pulls back and takes a steadying moment. Readying himself.

“Sit with me” he pulls her onto the grass and towards the huge tree ahead of him, he needs to make it peaceful, he needs to calm himself down first because he's so nervous. Lupe frowns at him but keeps quiet, almost as if she can feel his nerves. It wouldn't surprise him actually. She always seem so good at knowing what people are feeling or thinking, so more observant then she lets on. He releases her hand to shrug out of his jacket setting it down on the grass for her before sitting with her. He fumbles a little with his hands and then turns to her, grateful that she's being patient. She bites her lip a little waiting. He nods and looks away again. “Me and my family” Jasper starts staring ahead watching the traffic pass by. “We're....different” he cringes slightly at how little that explains what he wants to say to her.

“Different?” Lupe asks him slowly. “Like...religiously?”

“No” he answers quietly. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to ruin this by admitting what he is, but he can't keep it from her, not if he wants a real relationship with her. He has to tell her. “Not religiously....” he adds trying to draw it out, trying to put it off. He turns to her again. “You know I care a great deal about you, right?” he asks her, she frowns at him.

“Jasper” she whispers because she knows he's nervous. He nods a little.

“Me and my family; we're vampires” he admits. “I was born in Texas in 1844....” he adds. “I grew up on my mama's chilli, and I joined the confederacy when I was 17....” She laughs a little and looks away.

“I thought this was going to be serious” she comments leaning into his side.

“It is serious” Jasper points out. “I'm telling the truth”

“Come on” she scoffs. “Vampires aren't real”

“Yes, they are” he argues, she looks to him, pulling away, she narrows her eyes studying his face, she then scoffs and stands shaking her head.

“You know what?” she asks turning to him. “If you just wanted to break up with me you could have just told me” she snaps at him and then walks away wrapping her arms around herself. Jasper closes his eyes before he groans, stands and follows after her.

“Lupe” he calls out. She ignores him. He looks around, seeking out eyes before he vamp-speeds to stand in her way, she stumbles back a little eyes wide staring at him. “I'm not breaking up with you” he tells her. “I'm being honest with you” she is still staring at him. He takes a step towards her and her instinct kicks in, she takes a step, just one, away from him. He stops, hurt flickering across his face, but understanding is there too. “Lupe” he whispers warmly, regret lacing each letter.

“You're not supposed to be real” she whispers back.

“I know” he offers. “But we are.....”

“Is that why you wanted to be friends with me?” she asks him looking up. “Because you want to eat me?”

“No” he is quick to assure her. “No, no I would never.....” he shakes his head. “I would never hurt you” he reaches towards her hand, limp at her side. She pulls her hand out of his reach and he hangs his head closing his eyes.

“I just...” she starts and then sighs. “Need some time” she takes a step away from him. “To...process” he nods and look to her.

“I wanted to be honest” he assures her. “I didn't tell you to scare you...” she nods a little still backing away, she reaches up and runs her fingers through her hair before turning and basically fleeing, Jasper just watches her go.

 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Oliver pauses as he sets a bag on his bed, there is a noise out of place. He cocks his head and then peers under the bed. Lupe lays curled up. He sighs a little and kneels on the floor next to the bed.

“What are you doing under there?” Oliver asks laying down. His eyes shifting to her, she sniffles and curls tighter around herself.

“Thinking” Lupe mumbles not looking at him.

“About?” he asks, she sighs a little.

“Jasper” she answers. “He...told me something, and I'm not sure how I feel about it” she admits, he watches her a moment before closing his eyes and sighing.

“He told you” Oliver figures out, she raises an eyebrow shifting her eyes to his as he opens his eyes again. She shuffles out from under the bed to scowl at him, he leans back of her way.

“You knew?” she asks him as she sits up. Oliver nods but does appear regretful.

“I knew” he admits softly, she stares at him.

“People keep lying to me, keeping secrets” she comments. “And Jasper was the only one who was actually honest with me”

“Your mother doesn't know” Oliver assures her. “She doesn't know about that...” she shoots him a look.

“So how do you?” she asks him. “How do you know about them?”

“Noah told me” he answers, she takes a breath and sits on the bed, her eyes dulling again.

“Why didn't he tell me?” she asks. “We're supposed to be friends, he's supposed to be my brother....”

“He is” Oliver argues, she shakes her head.

“No” she looks down. “No....he should have told me...” she points out. “He should have told me....” she mumbles, repeating it again. Because he should have told her. They're best friends. Brother and sister. And he knew she was dating a vampire. A fucking vampire and he said nothing. That is not a friend. He is not her friend.

“Don't hate him” Oliver argues. “He wanted to tell you, I told him not to” she looks to him.

“What? Why?” He sighs and clasps her face in his hands.

“Because I was trying to protect you” he admits quietly. “You've been through so much already I didn't want to throw that at you as well and I didn't know how serious it was, or would become” he sighs. “Look, I just didn't want to see you get hurt, and if I thought you in danger, I would have told you, you are my daughter, and I would never have kept this from you if I thought you would get hurt” she sighs and looks away.

“Okay,” she whispers.

“How do you feel?” he asks her, she frowns turning back to face him. “In yourself”

“I'm a little tired, I guess, but...I feel fine” she answers. “Why?”

“Just checking” he answers. “Now shouldn't you be going to see Jasper?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “I can't face him yet...I just need some more time” she then leaves before he can ask her more questions. She does need time. Because her feelings for Jasper confuse the hell out of her. And now with all the vampire stuff. How is she supposed to be able to make heads or tails of it all? How is she supposed to decide whether she can trust him or not? Trust that he's not going to eat her in the middle of the night?

…...............

Lupe lays in her bed, a couple of bottles of beer empty on the side, her ashtray filled with the ember of her last splif. Jasper looms over her and sighs softly seeing her, the tear tracks on her cheeks. He hates that he's the reason she's upset. He hates it. Even if he was honest with her. He hates that his honesty has hurt her. He reaches down and brushes her hair from her face. She jerks awake and he pulls back.

“What are you doing here?” she asks him as she sits up to rub at her eyes.

“I was...I was just checking on you” he admits, she squints her eyes up at him a little. She reaches for him and lets her fingers tighten in his shirt. She tugs slightly and he moves with her allowing her to pull her onto the bed. He lays at her side and she shuffles closer to him. He threads his fingers through her hair as she sighs softly. “If you want me to go” he starts, she shakes her head, her fingers clutching to his shirt.

“Don't” she begs softly. “Please stay” he curls an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, she nuzzles into his neck. “Will you hurt me?” she asks him, he closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“Not intentionally” he promises her. “Never intentionally” she reaches up to touches his face. “Lupe” he smiles at her, his eyebrow raising slightly as she pushes at his lips. “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Looking for fangs” she mumbles he smirks and laughs lightly as he pulls her hands back from his face.

“No fangs” he answers her, she hums a little staring at him. “What?” he asks her.

“Why don't you want to eat me?” she asks, he snorts a little and kisses her forehead, then her cheek, then softer on her lips.

“Because I like you too much” he answers pulling back to look at her warmly. “I'm crazy about you” She looks down a moment before looking back at him.

“I'm high and a little drunk” she admits. “Might be mad at you again in the morning” he kisses her head.

 

 

 

 

“I know” he breathes her in and then pulls away. “I'll stay till you fall asleep...then I'll go just in case” she nods against his chest, his arm tightening around her as she hums content against his side.

 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Lupe is mad again at Jasper the next day, she can't explain it fully but it's this fire in her heart that makes it hard to think about him without wanting to punch him in his perfect little face. She knows it's just how she processes, anger is part of it. Lupe shuts the door on her van as she shoulders her bag, her sunglasses hiding her bloodshot eyes, between drinking, getting high and crying they've really taken a beating, best to keep those from view, plus part of her doesn't want Jasper to feel bad that she's been crying, and that's ridiculous, considering it's all his fault that she stood in the shower and cried for ten minutes about how screwed up her life is now. She glances across the parking lot at where he stands at his bike, sisters on either side of him. Jasper raises an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she's still mad at him, she nods a little and then shrugs. He nods back, he understands. He'll wait. However long it takes for her to okay with this. She's worth it. He'd wait until the sun burned through the sky and the earth crumbled to dust if he had to. She's worth the wait.

“She still upset?” Alice asks at his side, Jasper hums and looks to her.

“I can't blame her” he answers. “It's...I don't know, it's complicated”

“It's not like you cheated on her” Mira points out. “Or kicked her puppy....” Jasper turns to her.

“It's a big secret and a big reality check, to learn that something impossible is not only plausible but you know....walking around”

“Don't you have classes with her today?” Alice asks. “Where you sit together”

“I'll ask if I can't change seats” Jasper mumbles.

“Don't” Mira argues, Jasper raises an eyebrow. “Act normal, her knowing this secret has to seem like nothing changes, if you start treating her differently or acting differently, it'll freak her out, just be normal”

“Scarily” Alice starts shooting her partner a look. “That makes sense” she agrees. “She needs to see that this secret, changes nothing between you, you still like her, you still want to spend time with her.....” Jasper nods in agreement. “Then make sure she knows it” Rosalie glares at the three of them as she and Emmett walk past them.

“And Rose is still mad” Jasper mumbles.

“Ignore her...” Mira counters. “This is between you and Lupe, and Edward and Bella. Whatever happens, we will deal with it....together” Jasper and Mira share a warm look, she gives him a reassuring smile. He knows that even if everyone else abandoned him, she would be here at his side, they've been through too much for their bond to be easily broken.

…............

Lupe sets her notebook on the desk in front of her trying to ignore Jasper who is moving towards their shared table. She never even though about them having to share a table today. She looks up at him as he lingers at the corner of the desk, she sighs because she knows there is no way around it. She can do this. She can sit through one lesson with him. She shifts slightly and he takes his seat, keeping a respectful distance from her, where he would normally hover close to her, but he'll keep his distance.

“Miss O'Ryan” the teacher states getting her attention. “Lose the shades” she motions to her own face and Lupe sighs pulling her sunglasses from her eyes. Her eyes are red again, worse this time. Because, yeah, she wept like a baby in the girl's toilets after seeing Jasper. Jasper's heart breaks seeing the remnants of tears.

“Lupe” he whispers.

“I'm sorry” she is quick to tell him, he frowns.

“Why the hell are you sorry?” he asks her, she turns to him. “I am” he offers. “I didn't tell you to upset you”

“I know” she assures him. “And I'm not upset about that” she admits and then frowns. “Not....it's not just about that” she shakes her head. “I'm struggling with the truth” she offers. “But....it's not all about this” she motions between them. He understands. A lot of things have come to light recently. Lots of truths.

“Have you spoken to your mother yet?” he asks, she looks away and sighs.

“No” she answers opening her notebook. “I don't want to deal with that” she adds and then snorts. “I'd rather deal with the vampire thing” she grumbles grabbing her pen.

“You can't ignore it forever” he argues. “Your father...”

“Wanted me dead” she interrupts, reminding him, he looks down. “He told my mother to get rid of me....he didn't want me, why the hell should I want him now?” she asks a little harsher then she wanted but her father has always been a sore subject for her. Now it's even worse because she has a face to put to it, a name, a backstory. This man is her uncle's best friend, someone that is close to the family, has always been close to the family. And it hurts more. Jasper watches this flicker across her face, her emotions tightening around her. He wants to comfort her, he regrets bringing it up.

“I'm sorry” he offers, she sniffles and nods, she knows he didn't bring it up to upset her, but her emotions are all over the place because of all of this. She hunches over her workbook and tries to ignore him. She just needs to get through the day. Just get through the day and then she can curl up and cry in her bed. Jasper closes his eyes and sighs. Idiot. He's an idiot. He is actually an idiot.

…...........

Logan pats the chair next to him in the cafeteria and Lupe smiles softly sitting into it, her bag at her side as she picks at her food. Logan watches her moment, wanting to bring up Jasper, he's noticed that they've been off with one another all day, he's observant, plus she's his best friend and he already hates seeing her upset. Like a crying wet puppy. It tugs on his heartstrings.

“You and Jasper seem tense” he offers side eyeing her, she nods a little in agreement because they are tense. “You want me to attempt to beat him up?” Logan asks her, knowing full well he would never win a fight, and he has a feeling Jasper is the sort that is sneakily strong. Lupe rests her head on Logan's shoulder and lets him wrap an arm around her.

“No, it's nothing” she assures him. “Just perhaps we're too different”

“Nonsense” he argues nudging her. “I've never seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you” she looks up at Logan. “He utterly adores you” he offers. “It's sickening really” he teases, she smiles at him.

“Thank you” she offers, he frowns. “That's all I needed” she plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Urgh!” he complains fighting it, she chuckles and shares a look with him.

“I mean it” she offers. He smiles at her and nods.

“Go get him” he pushes at her, giving her backside a slap for motivation, she grabs her bag and hurries away from Logan.

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Jasper sets his books in his locker, it's been a tense day, trying to fight all his instincts when it comes to Lupe. He never realized how easy it was to be around her, to talk to her, to watch her. How easy of a presence she is in his life. How much he needs her. He touches the locker door before closing it. It's then he smells her approaching him, Lupe's scent hitting him like a freight train, he turns just in time as she reaches him. He catches her, wrapping his arms around her as she presses her lips to his, he's surprised but he does kiss her back. Because it's been too long, even if only days ago. It's too long. He pulls back and searches her eyes before he takes her hand and pulls her into the nearest empty classroom, she moves deeper and sets her bag on the desk as he closes the door before crossing the room. She turns to him, letting him pull her into his arms. Lupe wraps her arms around his neck and leans up to kiss him. His lips moving back against hers as he wraps his arms around her back pulling her closer to him. When they separate she smiles at him.

“What happened to you being mad at me?” Jasper asks her, she sniffles a little, emotional and shakes her head.

“I panicked” she whispers, he nods and nudges her nose with his. “It's....a lot to take in”

“I know” he agrees. “But I would never have told you if I didn't trust you with this....if I didn't think there was something good here” he strokes her back, holding her closer to him. “I hated keeping it from you” he admits. “I felt like I was....lying to you all the time” he shakes his head and then lets out a breath through his nose. “You remember the night we almost?” he asks her, she nods, his fingers brush over her cheek. “I didn't want to be with you like that without being 100% honest with you, but I had to talk to Carlisle about it first.....this secret affects my entire family”

“I won't tell anyone” she whispers.

“I know” he assures her. “I told you” he brushes her hair back from her face. “I trust you with this” he tilts her face up slightly as he smiles at her. She smirks a little.

“So.....you're not a sex addict?” she teases, he laughs a little and shakes his head. “And you think I'm....nice to look at?”

“You're beautiful to look at” he corrects, she hums a little, her lips grazing over his jawline, he closes his eyes.

“So this is like....serious now?” she asks pulling back, he opens his eyes and looks down at her. “Like real people serious” he chuckles and nods. “I know your skeleton” he nods.

“You do” he agrees. “Just need to figure out yours” he adds.

“I don't have any” she admits, he raises an eyebrow.

“None?” he asks. “No dirty little secrets?” he pulls her closer, sliding his hand up under the back of her shirt. She shakes her head. “I don't believe you” he whispers fondly kissing the corner of her lips. “Everyone has something....” he coos, she shakes her head. “Nothing?” he asks. “At all?”

“I don't think so” she answers. “Honest” he nods and kisses her softly and then pulls away.

“I believe you” he assures her. “For now” he adds poking her nose lightly, she smiles.

“Might it also be a good time to tell you that Noah and Pops already knew about you and your vampire family” he looks to her surprised. “Yeah, I don't know how...I haven't spoken to Noah yet about it”

“I don't understand” he whispers. “How could....”

“I don't know” she repeats. “I'll ask him this weekend” she pulls him closer. “Should I not have said anything?” she asks seeing his distant expression, he looks to her and softens.

“I'm glad you did”

“You're not going to hurt them, right?” she whispers, he shakes his head and nudges closer to her, pressing his lips to hers.

“Of course not” he assures her. “Can I be there; when you talk to him?” she nods and grabs her bag from the desk.

“Will you come over tonight?” she whispers, he nods and leans closer to her.

“Don't I every night?” he asks her back warmly, she smiles at him. He kisses her softly and tangles his fingers with hers at her side. “We're going to be late for English” he states pulling back.

…................

Lupe blows her hair out of her face as she enters her little bus, the rain pouring down outside which has drenched her through, even just from her van to the bus. She flicks her wrist a little, droplets of rain flicking from her. She groans slightly and turns to face the interior of her bus, her heart jumping slightly seeing that Jasper sits on her bed, she smiles softly, her heart evening out into a happy beat, approaching the bed kicking her boots off.

“You're early” she comments. “Usually I'm half asleep when you pop in” he shrugs a little as she shrugs out of her jacket.

“I urm...I wanted to do something nice” he admits, she raises an eyebrow at him. “I ordered a pizza and” he holds up a DVD, she chuckles and smiles at him. “Got us Freaks of nature 2” he looks to the case. “Had to get it sent from Russia....” she chuckles. “Hopefully it at least has English subtitles, I haven't gotten around to learning Russian yet” she peels her wet jeans down her legs and does not miss the way his eyes linger.

“Haven't gotten around, implying you plan on” she points out.

“It's on a list” he admits watching her walk towards him.

“You have a list? Is it a bucket list? Does it count if you're immortal?” she kneels on the bed and smirks at him. He grabs her shirt and pulls her closer, she giggles letting him.

“It's just a list of things I want to do that I haven't yet” he explains. “And I do have the time....” she snuggles into his neck, her lips grazing over the flesh.

“What's on it?” she asks him as his arm curls around her waist.

“Russian” he answers teasingly. “Skydiving....” she raises a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “Travelling...”

“Are there things on there you want to do but can't?” she asks lifting her head. “Like food things, drink things?”

“I've never had Tequila” he answers. “Would have liked to have tried it” she raises an eyebrow. “I miss chocolate” he admits.

“Overrated” she comments brushing her fingers over his cheek. “Plus there's probably like less actual chocolate in the stuff now” he smiles up at her, her eyes sparkling down at him. “You really got Freaks of nature 2?” she asks, he nods and holds up the DVD.

“I really did” he answers, she leans closer and kisses him.

 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Things had shifted during the movie, instead of watching what they should have been watching, Jasper and Lupe are lip locked instead, sitting together wrapped in each other's arms. Lupe is sat in his lap facing him, her arms around his neck, his own around her waist as their lips move against one another. He runs his hand along her thigh pulling her closer to him, lips moving against one another, her fingers in his hair at the back of his head. Tongues brush against each other, breaths tangling, moans erupting between them. Despite the chill of his skin, she feels warm all over, like every inch of her is heated and flush. He lays her back on her bed, barely releasing her as he moves to lay over her, pressing her to her mattress. She tugs him closer till by his shirt. It's heading there again. They can both feel it. But there is no secret between them this time, nothing stopping them and both of them know it. Lupe draws her fingers under his shirt to touch his skin, he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly feeling the warmth of her skin.

“Lupe” he whispers kissing her jaw, she closes her eyes and rests her head back, his lips find her throat. Her scent, her warmth, how she feels under him, his mind is hazy with lust. His hand slides across her stomach and up towards her bra underwire.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” she chants causing him to chuckle into her neck.

“I love how eloquent you are” he teases lifting his head. “Such pretty words” she scoffs and rolls her eyes but she can't stop smiling. He seems so light-hearted, so soft and fluffy, so unrestrained.

“Oh yeah, and you could recite poetry right now?” she asks him.

“I could” he teases with a smirk. She raises an eyebrow and reaches for his belt.

“You're telling me that if I had my lips wrapped around your dick, you could recite Robert Frost to me?” he leans back surprised.

“You know Frost?” he asks her, she shoots him a look.

“I do read” she argues. “Just because I swear and drink and smoke pot doesn't mean I can't love the words of some of the greats”

“I think I love you more” he admits, she stares at him.

“You love me?” she asks him leaning up onto her elbows, Jasper clears his throat realizing what he's just admitted to her.

“Yes” he whispers his admission, he lifts his eyes to hers. “I wouldn't have told you about my family if I wasn't sure about us....about you” she grabs at his jacket and yanks him closer to her, her lips crashing to his. He doesn't need her to tell him back, not yet anyway, he knows it's early and he's sure because there is more at risk for him, he had to come to that conclusion of love sooner, to be sure he trusts her with this, he has to love her. The bus door opens and they both pull away to seek out the intrusion. Oliver. He raises an eyebrow at the pair.

“Oh my god” Lupe whispers horrified, Jasper bites his lip looking down. Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and looks between the two 'teenagers'. Jasper leans away from her sitting up, she joins him. “Pops” she scolds.

“Lupe, you are a teenager and I kind of expected this from you, this isn't the first time you've been caught with a boy in your bus....” Lupe clears her throat. “But you, Mr. Hale” Oliver sighs and shakes his head. “I assume you have some age to you so I expected a little more tradition and restraint from you”

“I apologize, Mr. O'Ryan” Jasper stands straightening his shirt, Lupe watches him. “I should be returning home” he adds, glances to Lupe who gives him an apologetic smile. He gives her a reassuring one back touching her shoulder before he slips past Oliver rigid frame before leaving, Lupe adjusts her shirt and swallows waiting for it.

“I know your mother has been lenient on your behavior in the past”

“You're not my father” Lupe snaps, Oliver looks surprised. “You don't get to tell me what to do” She knows it's harsh, because she has always thought of Oliver as her father, but he has never tried to put down rules and regulations for her, he always left it to her mother, and she respected that, this sudden need for him to set boundaries annoys her.

“Lupeta” he starts and she looks down clenching her jaw, knows that the use of her full name is supposed to warn her. “I am trying to keep you safe” he admits and she knows this, she knows he is only trying to protect her. “Involving yourself with that family.....”

“Why is it such a big deal to you?” she asks him.

“Because they are vampires, and you  _ **are**_  my daughter” he answers. She clenches her jaw and gives him a look knowing there is more behind this. “My family's history is complicated, much is yours, and I think you need to hear this from Noah and not from me.....” she looks down. “Please, just think about what you are doing before you take it further with him, the risk you are putting yourself in” he takes a deep breath. “If anything happened to you, your mother would never survive it, you mean absolutely everything to her...”

“I know” Lupe whispers and sniffles.

“I'm not trying to upset you” Oliver whispers, she nods, she knows this too, he's just telling her the facts, he just wants her to be okay, he wants her to be happy and protected and her dating a vampire could mean the opposite. “Lupe” he whispers stepping closer to her.

“Hey, no” she stops him. “I get it” she assures him brushing away her tears. “Life choices being brought into question, yet again.....” she whispers, Oliver watches her sadly knowing that her mother has scolded her choices in the past, even if it was Ashlee that told her to go out and make mistakes. It's a double-edged blade. “I'm just gonna go to sleep now” she whispers, Oliver watches her a moment, worried but he nods and leaves her alone. The bus doors close and Lupe closes her eyes and takes a breath. She does feel strongly for Jasper but has she really thought about the risk here? Has she thought about how hurt she could get? What if Jasper ever lost control around her? What if one of the others did? What if she died? Her mother would be left heartbroken.....Lupe loves her mother and she would never forgive herself for upsetting her mother. She falls back on the bed and groans. Why is everything so complicated? Can't it just be easy? Boy loves girl, girl likes boy. Why does it need to be more than that?

 


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Lupe sniffles and glances to the bus doors as Jasper knocks. She debates going to him. What Pop's said to her earlier buried deep in her, lingering, festering. She's starting to doubt everything. She leans up when he knocks again. She sighs and stands with her blanket before moving to the door.

“Open up,” Jasper tells her, she pulls her blanket tighter around her and shakes her head. He frowns at her. “Lupe” he states.

“I don't think that's a good idea” she points out.

“Please” he begs of her. “Just open the door so we can talk” she closes her eyes and takes a breath. “Lupe” he pushes. She unlocks the door. “What did he say?” he asks when she opens the bus doors.

“Nothing that wasn't true,” she tells him, his fingers tangle with hers at her side.

“Tell me” he whispers, pleading with her. “What did he say to you?” he asks her.

“That I should be careful” she admits. “Because if I die, it would kill my mother” He stiffens and looks away, jaw ticking. He knows Oliver is right. There is a risk. There will always be a risk to their relationship. He knows this. He went through it all in his head. And he deemed them worth it. “That I should be careful around  _ **you**_ ” she adds, he turns back to her.

“I don't want to hurt you” he assures her. “I don't plan on hurting you” he adds softer. She runs her fingers through her hair as she moves towards her bed. Jasper lingers behind her, watching her.

“I am terrified” she admits sitting on her bed. “What if this doesn't work?” she asks him, he crouches in front of her, his hands on her knees. “What if they're right? What if....?” he cups her cheek and kisses her, her fingers gripping at his shirt.

“I love you” he assures her. “That should be enough” he whispers. “Whatever else is thrown at us....we will deal with, together” she lifts her eyes to his. “I can walk away,” he tells her. “If that's what you want” he brushes her hair back, his features shift slightly to pained. “Is that what you want?” he asks her quietly, she almost misses it.

“No” she whispers. “No, that's not what I want” her fingers brush over his cheek as she sighs. He leans into her hand. “Jasper...” he nods and moves to sit at her side.

“You're scared” he points out. “I understand....” he looks down threading his fingers with hers on her knee gently brushing his thumb over the back of it. “This whole thing is scary” he adds.

“Love is scary” she counters, he looks to her. “Love is....a lack of control, love is messy....” he touches her face, she takes a breath and looks at him. “Love is whatever you want it to be” he counters, she cocks her head. “You want control, you have it” he assures her. She takes a deep breath and turns to him, she smiles and nods.

“Fuck it” she states, Jasper raises an eyebrow. She lurches forward and kisses him, he smiles and catches her, wrapping his arms around her to kiss her back. She pulls back and presses her forehead to his. “Just....don't hurt me” she whispers. “Please” he cups her cheeks, brushing his thumbs over her flesh.

“I won't intentionally hurt you” he promises. “But I can't promise that I won't do it by accident” she takes a breath and then nods. Understands this. Some times things happen. “You are my life now” he whispers.

“Stay with me” she pulls him with her as she lays back on her bed. He nods and snuggles down with her. Legs tangled together.

…..............

Jasper opens the bus door to find Oliver stood on the other side waiting for him. They share a look. Oliver nods for Jasper to join him outside.

“We need to talk,” Oliver tells Jasper who nods closing the bus door behind him as he leaves. Oliver takes a seat at Lupe's porch set, Jasper closes his eyes and nods. He knew this was coming. Granted he thought it would be Ashlee that gave him the speech but Oliver is as good as her father. Jasper joins him taking the seat beside him. He waits for Oliver to start. “Okay,” he states and turns to face Jasper. “This has to be serious” Oliver warns. “Lupe isn't...” he sighs. “She can be sensitive and emotional, despite how confident and put together she can seem” he takes a deep breath. “She has more depth than she will ever show...”

“I know this” Jasper assures him. “I know there is so much more to her than the foul-mouthed stoner she shows everyone” he glances back into the bus to see Lupe still asleep in her bed. “I know she loves classic literature, I know she can draw, and she plays guitar and she loves Mexican culture” Oliver nods a little. “I know she loves her mother, and I know you're worried about her” he turns back to Oliver.

“Ashlee loves Lupe more than anything else in this world,” Oliver tells him, agrees with him. “Anything” he adds firmly. “And Ashlee swore after the last time she wouldn't let this happen again”

“Last time?” Jasper adds, Oliver sighs.

“Last time Lupe fell in love” He explains. “She gave her heart away freely and he crushed it and she was a mess...She was so heartbroken it made her afraid of love....you have to be sure about this”

“I am” Jasper assures him. “I am sure about her.....I have never been more sure of anything, I promise you” Jasper places his hand on the table. “You know what I am” Jasper adds. “You know that we don't get involved with humans unless we are sure about their place in our lives” he nods a little. “I love her, I do....and I feel like I've waited so very long for someone that fits with me the way she does, for someone that makes me smile the way she does” he softens. “For someone that makes me feel human” Oliver smiles a little. “If I hurt her” Jasper starts. “Believe me, it will be because I don't mean to or I have no other choice” Oliver studies him a moment. “If I hurt her on purpose, know that I do it to protect her” Jasper adds.

“Well....” Oliver starts and then nods. “Good, that's...good”

“You're not entirely human, are you?” Jasper asks, Oliver shrugs and smirks a little.

“Druid” he answers. “As is Noah....we protect magic, and those of magical status....”

“The wolves” Jasper points out.

“It was why I was drawn here to begin with” Oliver admits. “The conception of one with the old blood” Jasper looks down and nods.

“Lupe” he states. “She's a Black, she has the old blood”

“Yes, and protect her we intend to do” Oliver stands and nods. “Make sure you do the same” Jasper nods surely. “G'night” Oliver adds and then walks back to the house, Jasper stays where he is a moment, his fingers drawing on the table. He is sure about Lupe. He is. She is his mate. His soulmate.

 


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper closes the bus doors behind him as he returns. Lupe is still in her bed, curled up where he left her. He smiles. She looks so peaceful and warm. He climbs back into her bed, pulling blankets around her. She hums happily and settles again before turning over to face him. Awake now. She yawns a little and snuggles into his chest, he wraps his arms around her.

“What did Pops say?” she asks him, Jasper looks down at her and then gives her a smile before kissing the top of her head.

“Oh, just....protective father stuff” he answers letting her cuddle up against him.

“Well, he's not my dad” she mumbles.

“Yes, he is” Jasper argues stroking her hair. “He cares about you, teaches you, protects you.....that's a father” she lifts her head to look up at him, “I know you've just found out about Billy but...Lupe, he wasn't there for you growing up, he wasn't there for your first steps or your first words, the first day of school...Oliver was” he touches her cheek brushing away a tear. “If you want a relationship with Billy, that's up to you, but don't push your  _real_  father away” Lupe sits up thoughtful, Jasper waits, knows she needs a moment.

“I'll be right back” she states climbing out of her bed, Jasper smiles proud of her.

“I'll be here” Jasper assures her, she leans down and kisses him before jumping off the bed and pulling on her boots.

…..............

Oliver sits watching an old black and white movie, he's still thinking over his conversation with Jasper. He glances up as Lupe walks into the room, he raises an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?” he asks her softly, she nods and drops next to him before she curls into his side. Oliver watches her a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulder to hold her closer to him.

“I'm sorry” she whispers.

“Yeah, I know” he assures her rubbing her arm. “I was only trying to protect you,” he tells her. “By making sure you understand what could happen, I'm not saying that it will happen, I don't want it to happen” she nods. “And I don't want you going into this blind, Lupe, you are my daughter, and I love you, it's not just your mother that will suffer if you get hurt...”

“This feels different” she admits. “Different from the last time” she smiles a little. “Jasper makes me feel....comfortable, and he's different from the last one” Oliver nods a little.

“I know,” he tells her. Ashlee steps into the room and sees the two of them together.

“You two okay?” Ashlee asks rubbing at her eyes, the dogs running around her feet. Oliver smiles and nods.

“Yeah, we're okay” he answers her, Ashlee looks to Lupe. They've yet to talk about her father and Lupe still doesn't want to. She doesn't want to talk to her mother about it either. She's not ready to talk about it.

“Little Wolf?” Ashlee asks, Lupe sighs and stands.

“Fine” she answers and heads past her mother, Ashlee grabs her arm.

“Are we going to talk about your father?” Ashlee asks her, Lupe shrugs.

“It's not really about that” Lupe whispers. “You lied to me” she looks up at her mother. “Kept this from me.....we were supposed to tell each other everything.....and Billy...he kept trying to talk to me and I didn't know why, I just thought he was....weird. And he was just trying to tell me the truth....when even my own mother didn't”

“Just because he is your father doesn't mean he's your dad” Ashlee offers. “He never wanted you. And I don't know what he wants now...I don't trust him around you”

“That's not your decision to make” Lupe argues. “You've allowed me to make my own choices since I was 15 years old....and I know not all of them have been epic, I know some of them sucked, but they were my decisions and my mistakes.....” Ashlee nods and looks down. “You should have told me the truth....and not in front of the whole town”

“I know” Ashlee whispers. “I know I should have, and I'm sorry that I didn't” Lupe nods and sighs. “It's late” Ashlee adds. “You should get some sleep” Lupe nods and then leaves, Oliver pats the sofa next to him and Ashlee joins him.

“Give her time” He whispers, Ashlee leans against him.

…..........

Jasper watches as Lupe kicks off her boots again and then climbs back into bed with him, he opens his arms for her, she smiles and shifts closer to him.

“Better?” Jasper asks as she curls into him, she nods and smiles.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“You're welcome” she lifts her head and kisses him, he kisses her back holding her close to him, his fingers clutching to the back of her shirt. She hums against his lips before pulling back. He lifts a hand to her face, his fingers brushing her hair back from her cheek, ghosting along her jaw and then to her neck. “Jasper” she whispers, he hums and lifts his eyes from her neck. He kisses her again, a little firmer than before, she clutches to his shirt and moans against his lips her arms wrapping around his neck.


End file.
